Kroniki Shinigami
by Okanashi Bushou
Summary: ...czyli co się stanie gdy dwóch szalonych otaku wprowadzi do akcji Bleacha dwie nowe postacie. UWAGA!: Tekst mocno związany z anime/mangą Bleach. Bardzo możliwe spoile.
1. Fragment 1

OD AUTORA:

Cóż mogę powiedzieć o tym… Przydługawym opowiadaniu, oprócz tego, że będzie jeszcze dłuższe? No cóż… Może opowiem co nieco o jego losach? Pomysł powstał, gdy dwoje otaku – ja i moja przyjaciółka, pod wpływem maniakalnego oglądania Bleacha, zamarzyli sobie, jakby to było, gdybyśmy byli Shinigami. Potem poszło jak z górki. Własne postacie i zaczynamy pisać.

A po chwili dowiadujemy się, że wpadliśmy na ten sam pomysł. No cóż, tak się zdarza… Żeby owa historia była nieco… inna, wpadliśmy na pomysł, by nasze oddzielne prace były połączone fabułą, opowiadaną z perspektywy dwóch osób. Szło nieźle. Ale czytać to… Mimo fajnego pomysłu, skutecznie zniechęcały powtarzające się partie fabuły.

No i tak powstało to. Fuzja obu naszych dzieł z dodatkowymi scenami. Ostrzegam: to jest długie. Sam już ten fragment. Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko dotrwacie do końca.

Korzystając z okazji. Dziękuję:

- owej wspomnianej wcześniej przyjaciółce, za wspaniały pomysł, wspieranie mnie w trakcie pisania, a czasem nawet przymuszania mnie, gdy opanowywało mnie lenistwo. Chwała jej za to!

- kolejnej przyjaciółce, która mimo całkowitej nieznajomości Bleacha, przebrnęła przez poniższy fragment. Trochę czasu zajęło mi tłumaczenie jej, co jest co, ale opłacało się.

- i jeszcze kolejnej przyjaciółce, która zawsze wspiera moje mniej lub bardziej udane prace literackie.

- koledze, którego namówiłem do oglądania Bleacha, a teraz czeka niecierpliwie na następne części opowiadania.

To już koniec mojej nudnej, przydługawej przemowy. Just enjoy the show…

* * *

**Kroniki Shinigami **

**Baraki 1-ego Oddziału, południe**

Wolnym krokiem szła w stronę baraków 1 Oddziału. Nienawidziła tam przebywać, ale w końcu musiała się tam udać. Kiedy wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, Aizen, Ichimaru i Tousen zostali uznani za zdrajców i wybyli do Hueco Mundo, potrzeba było nowych kapitanów. A kto mógłby być lepszym kapitanem 3-ego Oddziału, niż jego porucznik? Szczególnie po rekomendacji na to stanowisko przez Ukitake. Ziewnęła. Miała nadzieję, że nie każą jej pokazywać ostatecznej formy jej Bankai, bo rozwali im baraki. Po krótkim zastanowieniu stwierdziła jednak, że to i tak niewielka strata. Weszła do sali egzaminacyjnej, notabene będącej też salą spotkań kapitanów i ukłoniła się.

- Kapitanie Dowódco Yamamoto, kapitan Unohana, kapitanie Kyouraku, kapitanie Ukitake…

Yamamoto skinął laską, pokazując jej, żeby weszła. Usiadła na przygotowanej dla niej poduszce.

- Kitashiro Kiremono, egzamin na kapitana uważam za otwarty.

**Kilka godzin później, kwatery 3-ego Oddziału**

- Hej, wszystkim!

Shinigami zgromadzeni na placu kwatery głównej 3 Oddziału milczeli, nie wiedząc, jak się do niej zwrócić.

- No co jest, nie poznajecie swojego porucznika? Byłego porucznika?

- Byłego? - ośmielił się wychylić Kira Izuru.

- A tak, byłego, mój trzeci Oficerze… A raczej były trzeci Oficerze, ale nominacja na porucznika idzie za mną, więc… Od dzisiaj jestem waszym kapitanem, a nie porucznikiem, ale nie musicie mnie traktować jakoś specjalnie inaczej. Zajmuję się dokładnie tym samym, co za panowania… Ichimaru i paroma takimi bardziej reprezentatywnymi funkcjami, więc jak będzie jakiś problem, to wpadacie do mnie. Albo do Izuru, jak już wolicie.

Kira wciąż wpatrywał się osłupiały w jej twarz.

- P-porucznika?

- A tak… Chyba przeszło ci przez myśl, że będę potrzebowała porucznika? Masz wystarczająco dużo siły, żeby podołać temu zadaniu.

- O-oczywiście, Kitashiro-taichou!

- No i bardzo dobrze. Idź sobie gdzieś usiądź i poczekaj, zaraz dwóch poruczników przyjdzie do ciebie z nominacją - poprawiła broszę na szyi.

- Kitashiro-taichou! Czy to znaczy, że od teraz będziesz nosiła bardziej zabudowany strój? - zapytał jeden z Oficerów, wzbudzając ogólną wesołość.

Roześmiała się.

- Na całe szczęście dostałam haori, na specjalną prośbę Nanao-chan z długimi rękawami i obi, patrzcie…

Wyciągnęła z paczki długie haori z lazurowym podbiciem i ciemnozielonym obi, po czym założyła wszystko na siebie.

- Wyobrażacie sobie minę jakiegoś wroga, gdy podczas walki nagle zaczynam się rozbierać, żeby uwolnić Bankai? Jakie to kłopotliwe… A teraz wybaczcie, muszę skoczyć na oficjalne zapoznanie z kapitanami!

Pomachała zebranym i używając shunpo błyskawicznie zniknęła z ich pola widzenia.

**Chwila później, baraki 1-ego Oddziału**

Weszła do sali, rozglądając się niepewnie. Zawiesiła wzrok na pustych miejscach w szeregu i przełknęła ślinę.

- Można?

Kyouraku poprawił haori i uśmiechnął się.

- Oczywiście, Cytryneczko! Nie musisz się pytać, jesteś kapitanem.

Usłyszała ciche chrząknięcie za plecami. Stał tam Kapitan Dowódca.

- Właśnie. Jesteś kapitanem. Dlatego nie zastawiaj mi przejścia i stań tam, gdzie twoje miejsce.

Ukłoniła się przepraszająco i w tempie błyskawicznym stanęła obok Komamury.

- Wcześniej nie miałem wrażenia, że jesteś taka nieśmiała- mruknął do niej Sajin.

- Bo nie jestem… Ale tak mam, jak wchodzę gdzieś, gdzie już wszyscy się znają… - wzruszyła ramionami.

- Pomyśl, jak ja się czułem.

Roześmiali się cicho i po chwili zamilkli, czując na sobie wzrok Unohany.

- Skoro wszyscy są już na miejscu… Rozpocznijmy zebranie!

**Późny wieczór, baraki 9-ego Oddziału**

- No więc, Rangiku, od dzisiaj proszę się do mnie zwracać należycie! - powiedziała dobitne Kiremono, stojąc na środku kwatery Shuuheia. Ściągnęła haori i rzuciła mu nim w twarz - Łap Shuuhei! A teraz jesteśmy znów kumplami i pijemy sake - powiedziała, wyciągając zza pleców butelkę.

- I to mi się w tobie podoba! - roześmiała się Matsumoto, stawiając drugą na stole.

Kiremono usiadła obok Hisagiego, obejmując go ramieniem.

- I jak się czujesz z tym, że twoja przyjaciółka z klasy jest kapitanem, a ty puchem marnym, porucznikiem?

- Cytrynko, jeszcze są dwa miejsca wolne, mogę mieć które chcę!

- A masz Bankai, chłoptasiu?

- A idź ty - mruknął, wyswobadzając się z jej uścisku i podając jej czarkę.

Upiła trochę.

- To co, Rangiku, jutro lecimy na zakupy i do ciepłych źródeł? Musimy uczcić jakoś moje mianowanie! I nie Shuuhei, nie możesz iść z nami do ciepłych źródeł, nawet nie pytaj.

Hisagi zamilkł speszony, ale po chwili został przytulony przez oba już lekko wcięte rudzielce.

- Nie martw się! Po prostu musisz dłużej pogadać z Kazeshinim - oznajmiła Kiremono, owiewając go ciepłym oddechem, pachnącym sake - I musisz być silniejszy od niego.

- Ale z nim się NIE DA rozmawiać - powiedział zdołowany, rozkładając bezradnie ręce - On jest taki złośliwy, bezduszny i tylko by chciał zabijać…

- Co prawda to prawda - powiedziała zamyślona Rangiku, odklejając się od niego - Haineko jest strasznie samolubna, niepoważna i ciągle gada!

- No wiecie, ja nie twierdzę, że Tsuyatsuya Raikou jest idealny, ciągle stroi sobie ze mnie żarty, jest zarozumiały, dużo gada i wykorzystuje swój wygląd przeciwko mnie… Ale jakoś się dogadujemy. Serio, wystarczy trochę dobrych chęci!

Wypiła całe sake z czarki i dolała sobie.

- Jak myślicie, czy Hitsugaya-taichou i Hyourinmaru w ogóle rozmawiają? - spytała Matsumoto, wskazując, żeby jej też dolać.

- Ja myślę, że oni na siebie patrzą i to wystarczy - odpowiedział całkowicie poważnie Hisagi.

- MATSUMOTOOO!

Gdzieś niedaleko rozległ się wrzask wściekłego Toushirou.

- Schowajcie mnie gdzieś! - pisnęła, dopijając na szybko sake.

- Ale tu nie ma gdzie! - odpowiedziała Kiremono, rozglądając się gorączkowo.

- Ja go…

- MATSUMOTO! - drzwi rozsunęły się z trzaskiem, stanął w nich wściekły Hitsugaya - Nie mogę cię zostawić na parę minut samej, bo już się upijasz!

- Dobry wieczór, Toushirou.

- Dobry wieczór, Kire… Jestem Hitsugaya-taichou - wycedził przez zęby.

- To ja w takim razie jestem Kitashiro-taichou.

Toushirou zarumienił się lekko, ale po chwili wrócił do poprzedniego stanu.

- Nie jestem tu, żeby o tym dyskutować. Matsumoto, możesz mi wyjaśnić, co robi ta sterta dokumentów pod kanapą? Miałaś się nimi zająć!

- Oj, kapitanie... Cytrynka została kapitanem, musiałyśmy to oblać… Może byś się do nas dołączył?

- Nie wyprowadzaj mnie z równowagi! Idziemy!

Widząc, jak Rangiku nieporadnie próbuje się podnieść podszedł do niej, pomógł jej wstać i przerzucił jej ramię przez swoje plecy.

- Dobranoc Hisagi, Kiremono.

- Dobranoc, Toushirou.

Kiwnął głową i zniknął, używając shunpo.

- No to zostaliśmy sami - mruknął Shuuhei, dopijając do końca swoje sake.

Kiremono napełniła czarki i w zamyśleniu bujała butelką.

- Dziwnie się czuję… Jeszcze wczoraj byłam tylko porucznikiem… A teraz nagle jestem kapitanem.

- Gdyby Urahara-san o tym wiedział, na pewno byłby z ciebie dumny.

Uśmiechnęła się, przekręcając pierścionek na palcu.

- Może, z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Ej, za mało tak pić w dwie osoby… Chodź do moich baraków, obudzimy Kirę!

**Baraki 3-ego Oddziału, rano**

Z jękiem usiadła na macie. Obok, na podłodze, jedynie głowami oparci o poduszki do siedzenia, które do siebie przygarnęła, leżeli Kira i Hisagi. Starając się ich nie obudzić, cofnęła się od poduszek jak najdelikatniej umiała i poszła do łazienki. Po pół godzinie wyszła stamtąd kompletnie ubrana, mrużąc oczy przed zbyt jaskrawym światłem. Kira i Hisagi już wstali i siedzieli pod ścianą, nie odzywając się w ogóle.

- Co jest chłopcy? Jest cudowny poranek dnia następnego, wstawać, wstawać, obudzić się! - wrzasnęła, nie przejmując się zupełnie, że jej własny krzyk nasila jej ból głowy.

- Zamilcz, kobieto - mruknął Shuuhei, chwytając się jej nogi by wstać. Skutkowało to tym, że przewrócił ją na siebie.

- Wygnieciesz mi haori! - wrzasnęła jeszcze głośniej i podniosła się, podając mu rękę - Kira, wstawaj, do łazienki i zabierasz się za papiery!

- Jesteś nieludzka - mruknął.

- Nie mrucz mi tu pod nosem na swojego kapitana – parsknęła - Poza tym nie ma tego dużo, starałam się wypełniać je na bieżąco. Ja mam na dziś ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

- Zakupy z Rangiku? - spytał kąśliwie Hisagi.

- Między innymi. Zbierajcie się, jak tu wrócę, ma tu być porządek!

**Miesiąc później, Seireitei**

Zaczynał się kolejny, słoneczny i ciepły dzień, budząc do życia całe Seireitei. Ten dzień był jednak ważniejszy od innych, dziś bowiem miał zostać wybrany w końcu kapitan 5 Oddziału.

Wiał lekki, chłodny wietrzyk, mierzwiąc czarne, wesoło sterczące na wszystkie strony kosmyki włosów śpieszącego gdzieś mężczyzny. Właściciel niesfornej czupryny, mimo szybkiego tempa kroków, pogwizdywał wesoło, z rękami zaplecionymi z tyłu głowy. Na oko miał z dwadzieścia lat, był wysoki, szczupły, lecz dobrze zbudowany i przystojny. Uśmiechał się zawadiacko i wesoło spoglądał na drogę swoimi czarnymi oczami. Ciekawie kontrastowały, wraz z włosami z jego dość jasną karnacją.

Nieznajomy zatrzymał się przy jakimś budynku. To tu miał odbyć się egzamin. Było to też zresztą miejsce zebrań wszystkich kapitanów, którzy zostaną zwołani na ceremonię inauguracyjną.

- Jakie to męczące… - westchnął, po czym wkroczył do środka. Szedł chwilę korytarzem, po czym zatrzymał się, znów westchnął i otworzył drzwi. Czekali już w środku.

- Kapitan Dowódca Yamamoto, kapitan Hitsugaya, kapitan Zaraki, kapitan Ukitake – skłonił głowę z szacunkiem, czekając aż staruszek się odezwie.

Najstarszy z nich, Kapitan Dowódca Yamamoto, był łysym staruszkiem z długą, siwą brodą i gęstymi, równie siwymi brwiami. Podpierał się laską, w której znajdowało się jego Zanpakutou.

Hitsugaya Toushirou, Kapitan Dziesiątego Oddziału, był zupełnym przeciwieństwem staruszka. Młody, zaledwie dwunastoletni, dość niski, noszący swój miecz na plecach, bo najprawdopodobniej w innym przypadku szurałby nim po ziemi. Był jednak nad wyraz dojrzały, jak na swój wiek, co jednak nie przeszkadzało mu wybuchać z błahych powodów, takich jak mówienie do niego po imieniu.

Zaraki Kenpachi, Kapitan Jedenastego Oddziału, to natomiast potwór żądny walki. Jego łatwo namówić na egzaminowanie nowych kapitanów, bo to dla niego świetna zabawa. Długie, czarne, ułożone w kolczasty okrąg z lekkim zagięciem do tyłu włosy, z dzwoneczkami na ich końcach oraz opaska na prawym oku, wraz z krwiożerczym uśmieszkiem to znaki rozpoznawcze. No, nie zapominajmy o różowowłosej Kusajishi Yachiru, zwisającej mu z reguły z pleców.

Ostatni z obecnych, Ukitake Juushirou, Kapitan Trzynastego Oddziału, Shinigami o spokojnym, miłym usposobieniu i łagodnym uśmiechu, o długich, rozpuszczonych, białych włosach był bardzo słabego zdrowia. Wiele czasu spędzał kurując się w barakach Trzynastego Oddziału.

- Spóźniłeś się, Okanashii Bushou, trzeci oficerze Siódmego Oddziału – odezwał się staruszek – Wejdź i rozpocznijmy egzamin.

**Kilka godzin później, sala zebrań kapitanów, Seireitei**

Wszyscy kapitanowie, prócz Kapitana Dowódcy, byli już obecni. Rozmawiali cicho między sobą, komentując najświeższe wydarzenia.

- To dobry chłopak – powiedział Komamura – Odpowiedzialny, chociaż leniwy.

- Jest silny – prychnął Kenpachi – I jedynie to się liczy.

Ukitake westchnął cichutko. Ten ciągle to samo.

- Shunsui, spodoba ci się – powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko.

- To znaczy? – zapytał Kyouraku.

Hitsugaya skrzywił się lekko i niedbale powiedział:

- Jest jak twoja kopia. No, może tylko nie podrywa wszystkiego co się rusza.

Nagle drwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł nie kto inny, niż Okanashii. Spojrzał na zebranych, uśmiechnął się, zaplótł ręce z tyłu głowy i powiedział:

- Witajcie i dzień dobry wszystkim!

Poszukał wzrokiem Komamury, po czym stanął koło niego. Cóż, nie było trudno dostrzec tego kapitana. O twarzy i rękach lisa dość mocno wyróżniał się z tłumu. Wcześniej nosił maskę, ukrywając oblicze, jednak od pewnego czasu przestał jakby wstydzić się swojego wyglądu. Sajin powiedział cicho:

- Gratulacje, wierzyłem w ciebie, Bushou.

- Dziękuję kapitanie Komamura – powiedział i beztrosko się uśmiechnął. W ogóle nie czuł napięcia całą tą sytuacją. To był taki maleńki dar: Niezależnie od sytuacji był wyluzowany i uśmiechnięty. No, była granica… Ale nieczęsto ją przekraczał.

- Teraz, skoro również jesteś kapitanem, możesz mówić mi po imieniu – powiedział cicho Komamura. Okanashii wzdrygnął się lekko i odpowiedział:

- Trochę ciężko jest mi tak mówić do mojego byłego kapitana… Sajin.

Komamura spojrzał na niego swoimi ślepiami, ale nie powiedział już nic. Wszystkie rozmowy zresztą przycichły, wszyscy obserwowali nowego kapitana. Kyouraku uśmiechnął się pod nosem i powiedział cicho do Hitsuyagi:

- Już wiem, co miałeś na myśli, Toushirou.

Bushou spojrzał z ukosa na stojącą obok kapitan. Niska, przynajmniej przy nim, mierzącym metr dziewięćdziesiąt pięć wzrostu, szczupła, ubrana dość wyzywająco, o bladej, bardziej nawet niż jego cerze, z podobnym do jego, zawadiackim uśmieszku. Skądś ja kojarzył… Wpatrywał się w nią uporczywie, próbując sobie przypomnieć. Spostrzegła to. Przyzwyczajona do tego, że od kiedy była całkiem mała spojrzenia zatrzymywały się na niej, jako księżniczce rodu Kitashiro, przez jakiś czas zupełnie nie zwracała uwagi. Po chwili zerknęła na stojącego obok kapitana. Był niebotycznie wysoki, na oko w wieku Byakuyi, jego fryzura bardzo przypominała jej fryzurę Kaiena, byłego porucznika trzynastego Oddziału. Miał czarne włosy, czarne oczy i był niesamowicie blady. Chociaż nie miał aż tak jasnej karnacji jak ona. Wpatrywał się w nią bezczelnie, lekkim uśmieszkiem maskując fakt, że bardzo poważnie się nad czymś zastanawiał. Posłała mu swój zwykły uśmiech.

- Czegoś chcesz, wampirku?

- Odezwała się, ta czarnoskóra – prychnął zezłoszczony. Kiremono była ciekawa, co odpowie, więc wpatrywała się w niego z uniesioną kpiąco brwią. „Wampirku, też coś. Zaraz, czekaj! Wampirku?" – pomyślał Bushou.

- Hej, wiem! – odezwał się, przypomniawszy sobie, skąd ją zna – Jesteś przyjaciółką Hisagiego i tej walniętej rudej erotomanki, Rangiku. Jak ci było na imię? Już wiem! Kiremono! Kitashiro Kiremono!

- Walniętej rudej erotomanki? – zapytała chichocząc cicho – Musisz być Bushou, Okanashii Bushou. Leniwiec! – dodała po chwili – I dobrze ci pasuje!

- Cicho, Cytrynko – odgryzł się. Nie lubił swojego przezwiska, mimo że ponoć dobrze pasowało – Bycie leniwcem jest zbyt męczące…

„Trafiłam w czuły punkt!" – pomyślała, powstrzymując się od chichotu.

- Widzę, że wszyscy są już na miejscu – przemówił Yamamoto, który wszedł niespodziewanie do sali – Nowy kapitan też jest już na miejscu. Rozpocznijmy zebranie!

Kiremono jak zwykle na zebraniu roznosiło. Jako, że twarze innych kapitanów i ich zachowania znała już niemal na pamięć, wlepiła wzrok w Bushou. Dziadek Yamamoto stał obok niej, więc nie mogła aż tak ostentacyjnie, jak by chciała go obserwować, ani też choćby kołysać się na stopach, więc udając, że słucha uważnie obserwowała, jak mężczyzna niemal w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymuje, żeby założyć ręce za głowę. Po chwili poczuła na sobie inny wzrok. Przeniosła spojrzenie na Byakuyę i widząc jego karcący wzrok spuściła oczy. Prawdę mówiąc jego ekspresja aktualnie nie była bogata, gdy był dzieckiem, był o wiele przystępniejszy, milszy i częściej okazywał swoje emocje. Westchnęła cicho. Zapewne po zebraniu czekała ją pogadanka, że nie zachowuje się jak przystało na księżniczkę. Niemal wzruszyła ramionami, i szybko podniosła wzrok, żeby sprawdzić, czy Byakuya to zauważył. Ten jednak zajęty był już dyskusją z Yamamoto. Całe szczęście.

**Godzina później, późne popołudnie, sala zebrań Piątego Oddziału, Seireitei**

- Pani porucznik! Pani porucznik Hinamori! – z tłumu wyskoczył jakiś mężczyzna – A może pani wie, kim będzie nasz nowy kapitan?

- A, ja? – zapytała nieśmiało Hinamori – Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, przepraszam.

Wszyscy rozmawiali ze sobą, niepewni dalszych wydarzeń i lekko podenerwowani. Czekali już dość długo, a kapitan wciąż się nie pojawiał.

- Ale nie powinniśmy już długo czekać, uspokójcie się – dodała cicho i jakoś bez przekonania. Czekali już jakieś pół godziny.

Wreszcie drzwi otwarły się. Zebranych dobiegły odgłosy kończonej rozmowy:

- A idź, ruda cholero! – powiedział męski głos – Mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, niż picie z tobą i Hisagim sake. Choć to takie męczące… - dodał po chwili.

- Wpadnij więc potem, Leniwcu – powiedział kobiecy głos, który Hinamori bez problemu rozpoznała jako głos Matsumoto Rangiku.

- Teraz jestem kapitanem, więc skończ z tą błazenadą – głos męski był lekko wkurzony – Nie jestem żadnym Leniwcem!

Przez drzwi przeszedł mężczyzna, który na sam widok wywołał westchnienie kobiecej części oddziału. Wypchnął delikatnie wciskającą się za nim Rangiku i zamknął drzwi.

- Jejku, jejku, jakie to męczące – westchnął, po czym natychmiast uśmiechnął się, zaplótł ręce z tyłu głowy i powiedział do zgromadzonych:

- Witajcie, jestem Okanashii Bushou, wasz nowy kapitan. Dziękuję za zgromadzenie się tutaj. Zakładam, że jesteś porucznikiem, tak? – tu zwrócił się do Hinamori.

- Tak, Okanashii-taichou – bąknęła cicho. Czuła się jeszcze drobniejsza i krucha niż zwykle. Przytłaczał ją swoim wzrostem, a tak właściwie to całym sobą… Z tym uśmiechem, łagodnym głosem i wyglądem kojarzył jej się z Aizenem.

- Powtórzysz głośniej? – uśmiechnął się Bushou – Nie dosłyszałem…

- Tak, Okanashii-taichou! – powiedziała głośniej, ale tak samo niepewnie.

Spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem. Dziwna dziewczyna. Taka delikatna i nieśmiała. I nosi w sobie ból po utracie kogoś dla niej ważnego… Jak dobrze to sam zna… I wtedy chwycił go ten dziwny stan. Oczy utraciły blask i wypełniły się bezsilnym żalem, a twarz wykrzywił grymas żalu i rozpaczy…

- Okanashii-taichou? Okanashii-taichou? Co się stało? – zapytała przerażona Hinamori – Coś panu jest?

Słowa powoli zaczęły do niego docierać, spojrzał na jej przerażoną twarz i wykrztusił:

- Nic się nie stało…

- Ale na pewno? – Hinamori mimo uczucia strachu, postanowiła pomóc jakoś nowemu kapitanowi.

– Czasami tak mi się zdarza, to nic takiego… - powiedział już normalnym tonem - …jak właściwie się nazywasz?

- Hinamori Momo, Okanashii-taichou – pisnęła cicho.

Bushou westchnął cicho, lekko zmęczony ciągłym „Okanashii-taichou", po czym zwrócił się do zgromadzonych:

- Myślę, że nie mielibyście nic przeciwko temu, abyśmy zakończyli to zgromadzenie i spotkali się podczas kolacji, nie prawdaż?

Wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić i po chwili na placu zostali tylko Bushou i wpatrująca się w niego Momo. Kapitan odwrócił się w jej kierunku i zaplótłszy tradycyjnie ręce za głową zapytał:

- Chciałaś coś, Hinamori?

- Nie, nie, nic nie chciałam, Okanashii-taichou – odpowiedziała szybko, mimowolnie lekko się rumieniąc. Ten znów westchnął i powiedział:

- Nie musisz za każdym razem mówić do mnie Okanashii-taichou. Krępuje mnie to… I jest takie męczące…

- Dobrze, Okana… Przepraszam!

- Za co przepraszasz? – zapytał zdziwiony – Wybacz mi, ale muszę się udać na, eee, ważne spotkanie… Do zobaczenia potem!

Odwrócił się i zniknął, używając shunpo, zostawiając Hinamori w dość opłakanym stanie. Biedna dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co myśleć o nowym Kapitanie, mając jeszcze w pamięci starego. Nowy był milszy, bardziej uśmiechnięty, wyraźnie ją lubił i był przystojny. Ale to coś, ten stan, w który wpadł, przerażał ją. Naprawdę nie wiedziała, co myśleć…

**Kwadrans później, kwatera Matsumoto Rangiku, Seireitei**

- Leniwiec kapitanem… - powiedziała Matsumoto – Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć…

- To dość dziwne, nie powiem – dodał Hisagi – To już druga osoba z grona moich przyjaciół, która została kapitanem…

Matsumoto Rangiku, Porucznik Dziesiątego Oddziału, miała długie, rude włosy, niebieskie oczy i wyjątkowo duże piersi, które powodowały westchnienia męskiej części Shinigami. A przynajmniej jej większości. Sama jednak nie cierpiała facetów, którzy widzieli w niej jedynie biust. Kochała zakupy, plotkowanie i picie sake w towarzystwie, tak jak to aktualnie czyniła.

Hisagi Shuuhei, Porucznik Dziewiątego Oddziału, był równie pogodny jak i Rangiku. Miał rozczochrane, czarne włosy, długie trzy blizny od ciosu Hollowa, przebiegające od łuku brwiowego do policzka. Na drugim policzku wytatuowane miał dwie liczby, sześć i dziewięć, a pod okiem miał coś, żartobliwie nazywane taśmą izolacyjną.

- Chyba się nie załamiecie z tego powodu? – zapytał ich Okanashii, popijając sake. Jak można się domyślić, był na „ważnym spotkaniu". W praktyce oznaczało to picie sake z Rangiku i Shuuheiem, a czasem i z Izuru lub kimś innym, jedyna niemęcząca rzecz.

- Ależ tak! Czemu muszę pełnić obowiązki kapitana, a nie mogę nim zostać? – wyżalił się Hisagi – To nie jest sprawiedliwe!

- Ależ jest! – powiedziała Matsumoto – Nie ma Bankai, nie ma kapitana!

Okanashii wybuchł śmiechem. Po chwili śmiali się już w trójkę, rżąc niczym konie. Dopiero po chwili uspokoili się na tyle, by nie można było ich posądzić o zły stan zdrowia psychicznego.

- A Kenpachi nie ma nawet Shikai – wyżalił się raz jeszcze Hisagi.

- Niby prawda – powiedział Okanashii, sięgając po butelkę, by dolać sobie jeszcze trochę sake – Hej! – wykrzyknął nagle – Nie ma już sake…

To była wiadomość, która poruszyła wszystkich. Matsumoto wpadła w panikę a Hisagi powiedział tylko: „Ale jak to…" i zrobił smutną minę. Rangiku odnalazła kolejne butelki i ze zwycięską miną postawiła na głównym miejscu, zmiatając drugą ręką już puste. Powitane to zostało pochwalnym okrzykiem i Hisagi wraz z Bushou już zaczęli nalewać sobie sake.

Tę sielankową atmosferę przerwał nagle wrzask:

- MATSUMOTO! Co to ma być? – to był Hitsugaya, wściekły.

- Nic, kapitanie… - powiedziała niewinnie Matsumoto i czknęła – Ups… Pijemy sobie sake tylko…

- Tylko? – zapytał rozdygotanym głosem Hitsugaya – A te pijackie okrzyki?

Spojrzeli po sobie niewinnym wzrokiem. Jakie okrzyki? Przecież oni tu tylko grzecznie piją i to z powodu specjalnej okazji… Już nie wolno?

Nagle zza ramy drzwi wyglądnęła głowa z burzą rudych włosów i odezwała się:

- Hej, Shuuhei, co to za picie beze mnie?

- A, Cytrynka, witaj! – powiedział Hisagi – Rangiku mnie jakoś tak ściągnęła nagle… Nie miałem czasu…

- Okej, nic się nie stało – powiedziała wesoło Kitashiro i weszła do środka – Co to za okazja?

Rozsiadła się obok Hisagiego, opierając się plecami o jego ramię i zabierając mu czarkę z sake. W końcu coś jej się należało za tyle czasu szukania go. Upiła trochę. Hitsugaya był bliski kolejnemu wybuchowi. Nie cierpiał, gdy go ignorowano.

- A, świętujemy mianowanie Leniwca kapitanem! – odpowiedziała za Hisagiego Matsumoto, ponieważ ten zrobił minę dziecka, któremu zabrano ukochaną zabawkę. Kiremono już mu chciała oddać czarkę, gdyż ta mina ruszyła ją za serce, gdy kapitan 10-ego Oddziału nie wytrzymał.

- MATSUMOTO! – wrzasnął po raz kolejny Hitsugaya – Co tu się wyprawia? Ja męczę się z papierami, a ty sobie pijesz sake!

- Toushirou, przyłącz się do nas – powiedziała Matsumoto – Na papiery będzie czas później…

- Nie denerwuj mnie!

Podczas gdy Matsumoto i Hitsugaya się kłócili, Okanashii powiedział do Hisagiego:

- Ech, ja się już ulotnię… Czekają mnie obowiązki, choć to takie męczące…

- Nie będę cię zatrzymywać – powiedział Hisagi – Więcej sake dla mnie!

Bushou spojrzał jeszcze na Kiremono, po czym wyszedł cicho, by nie zauważył go rozzłoszczony Hitsugaya. Ten jednak był zbyt zajęty kłótnią z Matsumoto, by zauważyć cokolwiek innego.

Shuuhei i Kiremono zostali całkiem sami z czterema butelkami. Kiremono uśmiechnęła się i oddała Hisagiemu czarkę.

- Myślisz, że powinniśmy siedzieć w barakach innego Oddziału ot tak sobie? - spytał Shuuhei.

- Tak, przynajmniej dopóki nie wypijemy całego sake! Za Stowarzyszenie Mężczyzn Shinigami! Oby nigdy nie dostało funduszy.

- Ha, ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne…

**Następny dzień, wczesny poranek, biuro Piątego Oddziału, Seireitei**

- Jejku, jejku – westchnął Bushou – Jakie to męczące…

Nie spał za wiele, złapał tylko kilka godzin snu, jednak w zupełności mu to wystarczało. On po prostu lubił leniuchować i spać do późnych godzin. Posada kapitana to jednak obowiązki, więc chcąc nie chcąc od świtania czytał akta członków oddziału. Z tego co widział, Piąty Oddział nie był zbyt aktywny w Gotem 13, jednak miał zamiar to zmienić. Mimo ciągłego narzekania i skłonności do lenistwa nie lubił, gdy nic lub niewiele się działo. Czemu? Bo to było męczące…

Zdążył przeglądnąć większą część akt, miał już pogląd na temat siły oddziału i plany, co do przyszłości oddziału.

Ktoś zastukał do drzwi i dało się usłyszeć cichy głos:

- Mogę wejść, Okanashii-taichou?

Ten głos należał do Hinamori. Jak widać, nie była to tak wczesna pora dla Piątego Oddziału.

- Wejdź, Hinamori – powiedział Bushou.

Drzwi otworzyły się i do wnętrza weszła Hinamori taszcząca wielką stertę papierów. Bushou wytrzeszczył oczy, zerwał się na nogi i powiedział drżącym głosem:

- Cz-cz-czy t-to tyl-tylko n-na dzi-dziś?

- Nie, nie! – sprostowała szybko Hinamori – To z całego tygodnia, uzbierało się.

Postawiła papiery na skraju doszczętnie zawalonego już aktami i zbierała się do wyjścia, gdy Bushou odzyskał głos:

- Momo-chan, chyba nie zostawisz mnie tak z tym wszystkim – powiedział z paniką w głosie – Utonę w tych papierach i nigdy stąd nie wyjdę!

Hinamori stanęła w drzwiach i odwróciła się. Spojrzała na spanikowanego Okanashiiego, po czym weszła powrotem do pokoju

- Pomogę ci, Okanashii-taichou – powiedziała.

**Tymczasem w barakach 3-ego Oddziału**

- Izuru! – wrzasnęła Kiremono.

- Tak? – zapytał słabym głosem Kira, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie panicznego strachu.

- Powiedz mi, czy ty za dużo przebywasz z Matsumoto może? Mam ci wydać rozkaz siedzenia w barakach po służbie i szorowania podłogi w sali treningowej? - patrząc na jego minę, miała wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem.

- J-ja… Bo na sali treningowej moi uczniowie mieli wypadek, w wolnych chwilach uczę w Duchowej Akademii, no i nie mogłem tego tak zostawić… - zaczął się gorączkowo tłumaczyć, aż w końcu powiedział - Przepraszam.

Westchnęła.

- Kira… Ile my właściwie lat się znamy? – zapytała rzeczowo.

- Około 20 – odpowiedział niepewnie, jakby nie wiedząc, do czego to wszystko zmierza.

- Ile razy piłeś ze mną sake?

Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

- Dużo.

- To co ci, do cholery, daje prawo trząść się przede mną, jak osika na wietrze? Już zapomniałeś, jak mi robiłeś kawały z Hisagim na Arenie Kidou? Uspokój się, wyciągnij papiery, podziel na pół, siadaj za biurkiem i piszemy!

- T-tak Kiremono-tai… - zająknął się.

- Izuru, nie grab sobie – ostrzegła go.

- Tak, Cytrynko.

**Baraki 6-ego Oddziału, po południu**

- Ale Byakuya… - zaczęła Kiremono.

- Kiremono, mówiłem ci już coś na ten temat – zaczął są tradycyjną, umoralniającą gadkę Kuchiki - Księżniczka jednego z czterech szlacheckich rodów Seireitei nie powinna się zachowywać tak, jak ty się zachowujesz.

- To nie moja wina, że nie potrafię wytrzymać, jak Dziadek Yama coś ględzi – odpowiedziała, z miną dziecka, któremu czyniona jest wielka niesprawiedliwość - Mogę się tego wszystkiego dowiedzieć na wiele innych bardziej interesujących sposobów i nie jestem skrępowana etykietą. Poza tym nie potrafię chodzić ciągle z jednym wyrazem twarzy, tak jak ty, Byaku… Ej, no, uśmiechnij się! Pamiętasz jak byłam mała i przychodziłam do dworu Kuchiki? Jak się nie uśmiechniesz, to zabiorę ci szalik i mnie nie dogonisz już! – zagroziła mu, uśmiechając się.

Zgromił ją spojrzeniem, więc spuściła wzrok.

- Czy ty kiedykolwiek spoważniejesz?

- Ale po co? Mam w najszczęśliwszym i w najsmutniejszym momencie mojego życia wyglądać cały czas tak samo? Nie jestem tobą… - podbiegła i zerwała mu szalik z szyi, a po chwili była na dachu baraku - A nie mówiłam!

Poczuła lekkie dotknięcie na plecach i omal nie spadła z dachu. W ostatniej chwili ktoś chwycił ją za rękę.

- Byakuya, ty się nie umiesz bawić - zaperzyła się, pomagając sobie jego ręką przy wejściu z powrotem na dach. Osiągnęła zamierzony efekt, na jego twarzy widać było lekkie rozbawienie.

- A teraz oddaj szalik - powiedział.

Uśmiechnęła się i puszczając jego rękę przeskoczyła dalej.

- Nie ma mowy, najpierw musisz mnie złapać! – krzyknęła.

Tymczasem nie tak daleko stąd, a może całkiem blisko, uliczką spacerował sobie świeżo upieczony kapitan.

- Jejku, jejku – westchnął Okanashii – Jakie to męczące… Ta cała praca kapitana…

Wreszcie udało mu się opanować stosy papierów, zresztą z niemałą pomocą Momo. To nie w porządku! Bycie kapitanem wydawało mu się całkiem fajne, nie musiał słuchać niczyich rozkazów, prócz rozkazów staruszka. Wydawało mu się, że będzie mógł się lenić cały dzień, a tu już w pierwszy mało nie utonął w papierach…

- Ech – powiedział cicho do siebie – Mam nadzieję, że to nie zawsze tak…

Ani spojrzał, a już w swoim spacerze dotarł w pobliże kwater Szóstego Oddziału. Spojrzał w niebo, uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaplótł ręce w tradycyjnym geście, za głową.

- A, co tam! – powiedział wesoło – Życie jest jednak piękne!

Ledwo skończył, gdy nagle coś zeskoczyło na niego z dachu. Dostał łokciem w oko, a stopą w goleń. Przewrócił się na ziemię, a postać na niego. Szybko się pozbierała, a on zaklął, spoglądając, kim był napastnik. To była Cytrynka, z szalikiem Byakuyi.

- Przepraszam, postawię ci za to sakee! - wrzasnęła, odwróciła głowę z powrotem do kierunku biegu i stanęła jak zamurowana. Przed nią znowu była głowa rodziny Kuchiki. Tym razem na jego twarzy rozbawienie mieszało się ze złością - Ups…

Wyrwał jej szalik z ręki i założył go z powrotem, perfekcyjnie owijając wokół szyi. „Ech, kiedy on się tak zmienił" – pomyślał Bushou, podchodząc do Kiremono – „Dawniej był taki żywy, przyjacielski… Był z niego świetny kumpel".

- Brakuje ci jeszcze z 80 lat, żeby być tak dobrą w shunpo jak ja - powiedział, czochrając jej włosy.

Prychnęła i poprawiła haori.

- Gdzie jest Rukia? - spytała podejrzliwie.

- Zniknęła wczoraj. Pewnie znowu ją wysłali do świata żywych. Nigdy mi o niczym nie mówi.

- Bo traktujesz ją z góry – powiedziała nieco oskarżycielsko.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Może…

Bushou nie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, zajęty bardziej własnym stanem, niż wymianą zdań miedzy Kuchiki a Cytrynką.

- Szlag! – mruknął cicho, dotykając oka. Puchło nadspodziewanie szybko. Położył sprawczyni rękę na ramieniu. Obróciła się gwałtownie.

- Wisisz mi dużo więcej, niż sake - powiedział, rzucając jej złowrogie spojrzenie.

Kuchiki spojrzał na niego i skrzywił się prawie niezauważalnie. Bushou również spojrzał na niego niechętnie i powiedział:

- Witaj, Byakuya. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Lub inaczej, od dawna nie chciałeś mnie widzieć.

- A to nie ty nie miałeś ochoty ze mną rozmawiać? – powiedział bezbarwnym tonem Byakuya.

- Czy to ważne? – prychnął Bushou – Zobaczymy się potem – te słowa skierował już do Kiremono, której oczy latały od jednego do drugiego. Odwrócił się i użył shunpo, by nikt nie widział jego podbitego oka. Kiremono chwyciła za rękę Byakuyę, nie pozwalając mu odejść.

- O co, do diabła, chodziło? – zapytała, z dozą ciekawości, ale i zaniepokojenia w głosie.

Zerknął na nią znad ramienia. Już nie miał swojego zwykłego wyrazu twarzy, już nie patrzył na nią tak, jak na starą przyjaciółkę, przypominającą mu dobre czasy.

- Nie twoja sprawa – uciął krótko.

Westchnęła.

- Potrenujemy trochę jutro? – zmieniła temat, widząc że nic od niego nie wyciągnie. Przynajmniej teraz.

Cień uśmiechu przemknął przez jego twarz.

- Zastanowię się nad tym – stwierdził krótko, jak to miał w swoim zwyczaju, jednak po chwili zawahał się i dodał - Aha… Cytrynko, jakbyś naprawdę chciała mi uciec, to byś używała shunpo.

Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie.

- Tylko się droczyłam, wiesz o tym – zaśmiała się cichutko.

- Wiem. Do zobaczenia.

I zniknął z jej pola widzenia. Spuściła wzrok i zamyśliła się. Nagle dobiegł ją dziwnie znajomy głos:

- Cytrynko! Hej, Cytrynko!

Odwróciła się, przywołując na twarz szeroki uśmiech.

- Hej, Shuuhei! – powitała go radośnie - Co tu robisz?

- Usłyszałem twój słodki głosik i przyszedłem. Komu wisisz sake? – zapytał nagle.

Zachichotała.

- Podbiłam oko Leniwcowi – wypaliła.

- Żartujesz? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie. To tak całkiem przypadkiem, zaskoczyłam z dachu, a on był pod spodem i… - rozłożyła bezradnie ramiona.

Wybuchli śmiechem. Hisagi, po chwili ocierając łzy z oczu położył jej dłoń na ramieniu i zniżył swoją twarz do jej poziomu.

- Ja bym się bał na twoim miejscu, zwykłe sake nie załatwi sprawy.

Udała naprawdę przerażoną.

- Ale że co… Myślisz, że na mnie… Naziewa?

Hisagi parsknął śmiechem.

- Jesteś niepoprawna!

- Może troszeczkę. Wybieram się zaraz do moich rodziców. Pójdziesz ze mną?

Shuuhei cofnął się o dwa kroki.

- Wolałbym…

- Dzięki!

Chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą.

**Piętnaście minut później, kwatera kapitana Piątego Oddziału, Seireitei**

- Szlag, szlag, szlag! – pieklił się Bushou – Jak to wygląda!

Spoglądał w lustro wiszące na ścianie. Oko nie zachwycało. Strasznie zapuchło. Jak ma się gdziekolwiek pokazać z tak głupim urazem?

- Cholera! – wrzasnął – Lód, potrzebuję lód!

Rozglądnął się po pokoju. Nie było tu ani lodu, ani nic zimnego. Zaraz, zaraz! A metal? Wyciągnął Zanpakutou z pochwy i przyłożył do opuchniętego oka. Odetchnął z ulgą i usiadł po turecku na podłodze. Zamknął drugie oko i odprężył się. Nie dosłyszał dźwięku rozsuwanych drzwi, jednak wrzask Hinamori był doskonale słyszalny:

- Okanashii-taichou!

Zerwał się przestraszony i spojrzał na nią. Spoglądała na niego z przerażeniem. „O co jej może chodzić?" – pomyślał. Doszedł do wniosku, ze wyciągnięty miecz tuż przy szyi może wydawać się trochę dziwny, jakby próbował pozbawić się życia, więc schował go do pochwy i powiedział groźnie:

- Głupia! Jeśli myślisz, że tak łatwo pozbędziesz się kapitana, to jesteś w dużym błędzie!

Tym razem popatrzyła na niego z dozą zdziwienia i niezrozumienia.

- Ech – westchnął, zasmucony nieudanym żartem – Mam limo pod okiem, a w okolicy lodu nie było.

- Ach – wreszcie zrozumiała, a po krótkiej chwilo powiedział z łzami w oczach – Przestraszyłeś mnie, Okanashii-taichou!

- Hej, hej, spokojnie! – powiedział szybko, tym razem on przestraszony – Nie płacz mi tutaj, nic się przecież nie stało! – z braku lepszego pomysłu przytulił ją delikatnie, na co ona zareagowała jeszcze większym płaczem, wtulając mu mocno głowę w pierś. „Nigdy nie zrozumiem do końca kobiet" – pomyślał, gładząc ją po plecach i mówiąc cicho:

- No, nie płacz już, Momo-chan…

**Wieczór, kwatera kapitana Piątego Oddziału, Seireitei**

Bushou leżał na podłodze swojego pokoju i rozmyślał nad zachowaniem Hinamori. Ta dziewczyna jednocześnie wprawiała go w zakłopotanie, zdumienie i zdenerwowanie. Mimo wszystko lubił ją, była miłą i ciepłą osóbką.

- Leniiiwiiiec – powiedział ktoś, kto wszedł do jego pokoju przez otwarte okno – Co tam?

Okanashii nie musiał nawet podnosić głowy, żeby zidentyfikować właściciela głosu.

- Rangiku, odczep się od tego przezwiska – powiedział lekko zezłoszczony – Czego ode mnie chcesz?

- Hej, hej! – powiedziała, nachylając się nad nim – Nie denerwuj się tak, to zbyt męczące.

Zazgrzytał zębami, a ona zachichotała. Spojrzała na jego zapuchnięte oko i zapytała:

- A to od czego?

- Pfff… - prychnął – To ta wariatka Kiremono.

- Wariatka? – zapytała zdumiona.

- Ach, nie ma o czym mówić – powiedział niedbale – Idę sobie spokojnie uliczką, a ta ruda wariatka zeskakuje prosto na mnie z dachu, obiecuje sake i leci dalej na złamanie karku.

- To do niej podobne. Ale gdzie tak biegła?

- Ty jak zwykle dociekliwa – zaśmiał się – A, ukradła Byakuyi szalik.

Słysząc to, Matsumoto parsknęła śmiechem. Usiadła na podłodze i zaczęła zanosić się donośnym chichotem. Bushou nie mógł się powstrzymać i po chwili oboje chichotali szaleńczo, kwalifikując się z powodzeniem do wariatkowa. Matsumoto wykrztusiła:

- Sz-szalik? Byakuyi?

To wyczerpało jednak jej zdolności do mówienia i znów zaniosła się śmiechem. Gdy wreszcie się uspokoili, powiedziała z niedowierzaniem:

- Uciekła Byakuyi? Niemożliwe…

- Nie uciekła – sprostował – Rangiku, to nie jest możliwe. Dogonił ją od razu, wpadła na niego chwilę po obiecanej mi sake.

- Spotkałeś się z Byakuyą? – Natychmiast spoważniała. Westchnął i powiedział:

- Nie było tak źle… Lepiej niż przypuszczałem.

- No wiesz, w końcu… - Matsumoto próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał jej Okanashii:

- To nie czas na wspominki, Rangiku… - znów westchnął, po czym żywiej dodał – Ale ta ruda wariatka wisi mi coś więcej, niż samo sake!

Matsumoto chwilę się zastanawiała, po czym uśmiechnęła się i wypaliła:

- Zaproś ją na randkę!

- CO? – wrzasnął z niedowierzaniem Bushou – Ty już na mózg upadłaś, czy dopiero zamierzasz?

- Mówię poważnie – powiedziała.

Bushou spojrzał na nią. Rzeczywiście, nie zdawała się żartować.

- Ty ruda, cholerna erotomanko – powiedział – Tobie jedno w głowie – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Na miłość boską! – prychnęła Rangiku – Mówię o randce! To ty już dorabiasz jakieś niestworzone rzeczy!

- Wcale że nie! – powiedział, szeroko uśmiechnięty – Założę się że tobie się one z pewnością pod czaszką błąkają!

- Ja, tak się składa, pod tą czaszką już coś mam! – odgryzła mu się natychmiast.

Bushou obdarzył ją swoim najwredniejszym uśmiechem i powiedział złośliwie:

- Pustkę?

- Leniwiec! – zgasiła go natychmiast Matsumoto.

Ucichli, a Bushou podszedł do szafki i wyciągnął z niej butelkę sake i dwie podstawki. Usiedli koło stolika, rozmawiając na różne, niezbyt ważne tematy. Co chwilę śmiali się, popijając sake.

W końcu jednak Matsumoto znów poruszyła dość drażliwy temat:

- Ale serio uważam, że powinieneś się z kimś umówić. Nie musisz z nią.

- Daj mi już z tym spokój, Rangiku – powiedział cicho Bushou.

- Wiesz, że nie dam – powiedziała, sięgając przez stół i kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu – Ile lat już minęło?

- Wiele… - odpowiedział jeszcze ciszej.

- Nie możesz się tak tym zadręczać – powiedziała, unosząc mu ręką głowę i patrząc prosto w oczy, wypełnione teraz bezsilnym żalem – Musisz iść naprzód. Zrób kolejny krok! Coś jej obiecałeś. Że nie pozwolisz, by smutek zniszczył resztę twojego życia.

Spojrzał na nią, nic nie mówiąc. To było tak bolesne, jak świeża rana. Mimo tego że powinna zasklepić się już dawno, wciąż krwawiła…

- Radzę ci dobrze, Bushou – kontynuowała po krótkiej przerwie Matsumoto – Umów się z kimś. To ci pomoże.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz – wychrypiał Okanashii. Po chwili jednak znów się uśmiechnął i powiedział:

- Coś jej obiecałem! Zrobię jak radzisz, a teraz pijmy!

**Tymczasem w dworze Kitashiro**

Pamiętała dokładnie wszystkie zdarzenia sprzed niemal 130 lat. Zawsze, gdy przechodziła przez mostek, nad stawami pełnymi koi, miała wrażenie, że cofa się w przeszłość…

_**Dwór Kitashiro, 130 lat temu**_

_ Stała przy barierce, rzucając kamieniami w koi. Po chwili otrzepała kimono i pobiegła do dworu, przebrać się. W pokoju czekała jej siostra bliźniaczka, Hachimitsu. Mała blondyneczka wstała, poprawiła idealnie ułożone kimono i skinęła dłonią w jej kierunku. Kiremono zupełnie zignorowała jej zachowanie, rozsunęła drzwi szafy i przebrała się w hakamę, którą kiedyś dostała od Yoruichi, wyjęła drewnianą katanę ze schowka i już niemal wychodziła z pokoju, gdy niebieskooka blondynka złapała ją za ramię._

_- Gdzie idziesz?_

_- Do dworu Kuchiki - wyrwała się z jej uścisku - Byakuya mnie zaprosił._

_- Kuchiki-kun - poprawiła ją siostra - Używaj form grzecznościowych._

_- Nie. Jest tylko 90 lat starszy._

_- Powinnaś przestrzegać zasad etykiety, jesteś księżniczką…_

_- Daj mi spokój, dobra? Wychodzę, a ty zachowaj swoje gadki dla siebie!_

_Wyszła z pokoju, zamykając gwałtownie drzwi. Przechodząc obok pokoju ojca, usłyszała jego cichy głos. Wołał ją do środka. Westchnęła i weszła._

_- Tak, ojcze?_

_Blondyn klęczał tyłem do niej i pisał coś._

_- Mówiłem ci już, żebyś nie krzyczała na siostrę._

_Przewróciła oczami._

_- Przepraszam, ojcze - rzuciła kąśliwie._

_Odwrócił się w jej stronę._

_- Powiedz mi, dlaczego jest w tobie tyle złości? _

_Wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc tępo w przestrzeń. Westchnął. _

_- Jesteś księżniczką rodu Kitashiro, nie możesz przypuszczać, że wyślę cię do Duchowej Akademii, tak jak wysłano Byakuyę! Tylko raz na kilka pokoleń w rodzinie rodzi się ktoś, kto jest w stanie osiągnąć Bankai. Twój kuzyn jest już w Akademii, nie pomyślałaś o tym?_

_- To głąb - mruknęła pod nosem._

_- Dziecko, nie ma najmniejszej szansy, żebyś została potężnym Shinigami._

_- Nawet nie dałeś mi szansy! - krzyknęła ze łzami w oczach - Nigdy nie widziałeś jak walczę, jak bawiąc się z Byakuyą używam shunpo, jak potrafię stworzyć Kulę Czerwonego Ognia, jak… Jak…_

_Rozpłakała się na dobre. Rzuciła miecz na podłogę i otarła oczy rękawami. Ojciec wstał i uklęknął naprzeciw niej._

_- Dobrze, słuchaj. Jeśli przyniesiesz mi Zanpakutou… Swoje własne Zanpakutou, zanim skończysz 60 lat, to obiecuję, że wyślę cię do Duchowej Akademii._

_- Obiecujesz? - spytała słabym głosem, patrząc na niego załzawionymi oczami._

_- Oczywiście. A teraz leć do Dworu Kuchiki, Ginrei nie lubi, jak ktoś się spóźnia._

**Dwór Kitashiro, czasy obecne**

Wzdrygnęła się i chwyciła Hisagiego za rękaw, widząc swoją siostrę na drugiej stronie mostka. Ten położył jej dłoń na plecach i delikatnie popchnął do przodu.

- Hachimitsu - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby – Miło cię widzieć.

- Kiremono - dziewczyna ukłoniła się lekko, jej ciemnoniebieskie oczy wciąż jednak były utkwione w ciemnozielonych oczach siostry - Ojciec już czeka.

Kiwnęła głową, poprawiając haori i obi, na którym zawiesiła na plecach Tsuyatsuya Raikou. Weszła do dworu, uklęknęła przy wejściu na poduszce i ukłoniła się.

- Witaj, ojcze – powiedziała uprzejmie, acz chłodno.

- Witaj, Kiremono - spojrzał wyczekująco na Hisagiego, który czym prędzej uklęknął obok Cytrynki i również się ukłonił.

- To Hisagi Shuuhei, mój przyjaciel jeszcze z czasów Duchowej Akademii – przedstawiła go - Przyszłam poinformować cię, że zostałam kapitanem.

Spojrzała na ojca wyzywająco. Pokazała mu właśnie, jak bardzo mylił się 130 lat temu. Pokazała, że nie jest wiele warta tylko dlatego, że urodziła się w szlacheckim domu. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową.

- Nic się nie zmieniłaś, Kiremono. Wciąż na mnie patrzysz tak, jakbym kiedyś cię skrzywdził – powiedział smutno - Dotrzymałem mojej obietnicy. Czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?

- Żebyś przyznał, że się myliłeś.

_**Dwór Kitashiro, 99 lat temu**_

_ - Cytrynko… Cytrynko! Kiremono, obudź się!_

_Urahara potrząsnął nią mocno. Otworzyła oczy i wzdrygnęła się, widząc oślepiające białe światło. Wydawało się unosić z jej ciała._

_- Uspokój się, mała. Szybko._

_Spojrzała na swoją siostrę, która leżała obok i zamarła, przerażona. Jej ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze, powodowane dotknięciami niewielkich błyskawic. W miarę jak jej przerażenie rosło, ładunki stawały się coraz silniejsze._

_- Uspokój się, bo ją zabijesz! - Kisuke potrząsnął nią mocno - Zamknij oczy i wyobraź sobie coś miłego, szybko!_

_Zamknęła oczy. Wyobraziła sobie, że wskakuje do wody i płynie z jej prądem. Po chwili uspokoiła się i otworzyła oczy. W pokoju było ciemno, tak, że ledwo mogła zobaczyć twarz Kisuke._

_- Chodź, muszę cię gdzieś zabrać._

_Po chwili znajdowała się w jaskini pod wzgórzem Soukyoku. Zamrugała oczami, na widok kapitanów i poruczników, wyglądających jak Puści._

_- Ki-Kisuke…- zaczęła._

_- Cicho. Mamy niewiele czasu, słuchaj mnie uważnie. Muszę uciekać, zostałem posądzony o coś, czego nie zrobiłem. Musisz jak najszybciej przystąpić do egzaminów wstępnych, nie umiesz już kontrolować swojej mocy. Nie możesz spać z Hachimitsu w jednym pokoju, dopóki nie nauczysz się kontrolować swojej mocy. Ale jest jeszcze jedna sprawa… Ważniejsza… Musisz mi coś obiecać…_

**Dwór Kitashiro, czasy obecne**

- Byłaś za młoda! – zdenerwował się ojciec - 70 lat to żaden wiek! Ginrei poradził mi, żeby wysłać cię do Akademii dopiero jak skończysz 100 lat, tak jak on wysłał Byakuyę, Duchowa Akademia to nie przelewki! Już na pierwszym roku znalazłaś się w klasie specjalnie zaawansowanej, a po dwóch miesiącach mieliście pierwszą misję w świecie żywych z Pustymi! Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? Ty i tak byłaś nieodpowiedzialna, ciągle wymykałaś się do świata żywych i trenowałaś z Uraharą…

Wzdrygnęła się.

- Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz - powiedziała zimno.

- Wiem doskonale.

Podniosła się gwałtownie.

- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać, ojcze – powiedziała, doskonale maskując drżenie głosu - Shuuhei…

Złapała go za rękę i wywlekła z dworu, nie zważając na jego zaskoczoną minę. Po jej policzkach ciekły łzy. Przez ten cały czas była tak wściekła na ojca… Ciągle planował jej życie, nie miał zielonego pojęcia… Nie miał pojęcia… Wyszła poza teren dworu i oparła się o drzewo, próbując się uspokoić. Nie dało to żadnego efektu. Rozpłakała się. Hisagi stał przez chwilę obok niej, nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić. Po chwili przytulił ją lekko, a ta wczepiła się dłońmi w jego ramiona.

- Czy to prawda? - spytał cicho.

Spojrzała na niego załzawionymi oczami.

- Co? – zapytała, pociągając nosem.

- Że trenowałaś z Uraharą.

- Ach, to… Tak - uśmiechnęła się lekko do swoich wspomnień - To dzięki niemu potrafiłam tak dobrze ukrywać swoje zdolności.

- Wariatka - mruknął, przytulając ją nieco mocniej.

Po chwili odsunął ją na odległość wyciągniętych ramion.

- Już dobrze? – upewnił się.

Kiwnęła głową.

- Wracajmy do Seireitei.

**Bardzo wcześnie rano, kwatera dowódcy 6-ego Oddziału, Seireitei**

Coś rudowłosego wskoczyło na łóżko Byakuyi i potrząsnęło go za ramiona.

- Byaku-nii! – wydarło się niemiłosiernie - Wstawaj!

Otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na nią nieprzytomnie.

- Kim jesteś i czego chcesz? – powiedział jeszcze nieco nieprzytomnie.

- Cytrynka! Wstawaj, obiecałeś mi coś.

- O ile sobie przypominam, powiedziałem „zobaczymy" – westchnął ciężko - I od kiedy znów mówisz do mnie „Byaku-nii"? Mówiłem ci coś na ten temat…

- Nie marudź, leniu, tylko wstawaj.

- Posądzasz głowę rodziny Kuchiki o bycie leniwym? To niewybaczalne - mruknął, siadając na łóżku.

- Wyłaź z łóżka! Bo zrobię to, czego tak bardzo nie lubisz!

- Przychodząc tu już to zrobiłaś… Poza tym czego ja mam cię nauczyć? W shunpo jesteś niemal lepsza ode mnie, techniki Yoruichi znasz…

- Ty nie masz mnie niczego uczyć, ty masz ze mną powalczyć. Mało jest osób, które mogą walczyć ze mną na równym poziomie.

- Idź pomęcz Kurosakiego - mruknął wreszcie zwlekając się z łóżka.

- Jesteś niemiły.

- A ty zachowujesz się jak dziecko.

- A jak ty zachowywałeś się w wieku 170 lat, co? Przypomnieć ci?

- Jesteś najbardziej uciążliwym i niedojrzałym kapitanem, jakiego znam. Nawet Hitsugaya zachowuje się dojrzalej od ciebie.

- Daj spokój, dzieciak nie umie się bawić. Jest 50 lat młodszy, a się zachowuje, jakby był ze sto lat starszy od ciebie.

- Jest genialnym dzieckiem, stawiają mu wymagania. Ty się od tego wymigałaś, więc siedź chociaż cicho.

- Okej, jak sobie życzysz - naburmuszyła się.

**20 minut później, Wzgórze Soukyoku, Seireitei**

Sparowała cios, odskoczyła i w chwilę później była za nim, próbując ciąć go w gardło. Sparował cios, okręcił się dookoła i pchnął stronę jej pleców. Już miał wrażenie, że trafił, gdy zauważył ją trzy metry przed sobą, a na mieczu wisiało mu jej haori.

- Technika liniejącej cykady, nieźle – mruknął - Rozprosz się, Senbonzakura.

- Osiągnij roziskrzone niebo, Tsuyatsuya Raikou. Kakuheki Raikou!

Roziskrzona biała ściana odgrodziła ją od atakujących ostrzy Senbonzakury. Skupiła się i odepchnęła je od siebie. Zakręciła wakizashi na wstędze i cisnęła nim w Byakuyę, którego przed dość poważną raną uchroniło tylko shunpo.

- Jesteś coraz lepsza.

- Staram się - odpowiedziała, niwelując Ścianę Błyskawic. Zamilkła, widząc lecącego w jej stronę Piekielnego Motyla. Wyciągnęła palec w jego stronę i skrzywiła się niemiłosiernie - Za godzinę zebranie - zapieczętowała Zanpakutou i zebrała haori - A już zaczynało się robić fajnie.

- Jak się będziesz przyzwoicie zachowywała dzisiaj na zebraniu, to powalczymy na Bankai następnym razem.

- Obiecujesz?

- Obiecuję, chodź, zbieramy się.

**W międzyczasie, kwatera Kapitana Piątego Oddziału, Seireitei**

- Okanashii-taichou? – zapytała pukając do drzwi Hinamori. Nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi, weszła do środka i pisnęła cicho. Wszędzie walały się puste butelki po sake, a kapitan spał na podłodze, opierając głowę o piersi również leżącej tam Rangiku. Momo zaczerwieniła się, ale podeszła do kapitana i znów powiedziała:

- Okanashii-taichou?

Nie widząc reakcji, wyciągnęła rękę i potrząsnęła za ramię. Bushou otworzył delikatnie nieopuchnięte oko, po czym syknął i ponownie je zamknął.

- Tak, Momo-chan? – zapytała ochrypniętym głosem i skrzywił się natychmiast z bólu głowy.

- Kapitan Dowódca Yamamoto zarządził specjalne zebranie – powiedziała cicho, nie chcąc spowodować bólu głowy swoim głosem – Odbędzie się za godzinę.

- O żesz szlag! – wykrzyknął i natychmiast chwycił się za głowę. Czuł jakby pękała mu na dwie połówki. Tym okrzykiem obudził Matsumoto, która skrzywiła się boleśnie i powiedziała:

- Nie wrzeszcz tak przy człowieku z kacem, idioto.

Hinamori wyszła z pokoju, zasuwając za sobą drzwi. Wolała nie oglądać takiego widoku. Bushou wstał, nie bez problemów i oparł się ciężko o ścianę. Matsumoto leżała jeszcze chwilę, a Okanashii powiedział:

- Zostaje nam tylko klin chyba, Rangiku

Matsumoto jęknęła boleśnie przy próbie wstania i również oparła się o ścianę.

- Klin? Po co, da się przeżyć…

- Kpisz chyba, zresztą musze iść na zebranie…

- To kompletnie zmienia postać rzeczy – powiedziała i pokręciła lekko głową – Ale nie, klin nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

**Baraki 1-ego Oddziału, 40 minut później, Seireitei**

Przestępowała z nogi na nogę, czując na sobie karcące spojrzenie Byakuyi. Ale zebranie się jeszcze nie zaczęło, więc nie musiała się zachowywać jakoś szczególnie przyzwoicie. Kilku osób wciąż brakowało. Była ciekawa, czy znów przyjdzie ostatni. Ale nie. Kątem oka zauważyła, jak wślizguje się do sali.

Zasunął za sobą drzwi. Podszedł do swojego miejsca, odprowadzany wzrokiem większości zgromadzonych, z powodu skrzywienia spowodowanego bólem głowy i limem pod okiem.

- Co ci się stało? – zapytał go Komamura.

- Ach, nie warto mówić – odpowiedział, spoglądając wymownie w kierunku stojącej obok Kiremono. Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, przestępowała z nogi na nogę, przez co zarabiała karcące spojrzenia od Byakuyi. Bushou uśmiechnął się lekko i wyprostował. Gdyby nie ta lodowata woda, do której wsadził głowę, nie byłby w stanie wytrzymać całego zebrania. I tak nie pomogła zbyt wiele. Musiał liczyć na swoje naturalne zdolności do szybkiego pozbywania się efektów kaca.

Poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok i obrócił się na tyle szybko by złapać uciekające spojrzenie Kiremono. Była na granicy wytrzymałości. Widząc jego cierpiętniczą minę i ciężkie obrażenia oka, mało brakowało a wybuchłaby śmiechem. Gdy wszedł, musiała wpatrywać się Mayuriego, by powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

- Coś nie tak, Cytrynko? – powiedział zajadliwym tonem, pocierając oko. Na pewno nie poprawiło to jego wyglądu, nawet jeszcze bardziej się skrzywił.

- Ach, nic – powiedziała wesoło – Przyglądam się okazowi zdrowi i dobrego samopoczucia.

- Bardzo śmieszne – zadrwił.

- Kto cię tak urządził, biedaku? – zapytała z udawaną troską i szerokim uśmiechem.

- Jeśli nie pamiętasz, to limo zrobiłaś mi ty – syknął – Zapłacisz za to zresztą, a moja zemsta będzie słodka.

- A, nie o to pytam – powiedziała wesoło i na tyle głośno by uaktywnić ból jego głowy – Ten kac to od samotnego picia?

- A co cię tak to interesuje, ruda wariatko?

- Po prostu pytam… Leniwcu.

Prychnął i odwrócił się w stronę Komamury. Jaka ona była irytująca! A Rangiku jeszcze namawia go do randki z nią. Chyba sobie kpi!

Do sali weszli Ukitake, Shunsui i staruszek Yamamoto. Na ich widok Kiremono powstrzymała cisnący się jej na usta uśmieszek, a Bushou spróbował skupić na dziadku całą swoją uwagę. Niewiele w aktualnym stanie zrozumiał. Tylko ogólną sytuację. Bounto byli nadspodziewanie aktywni w Świecie Żywych. To usłyszał i to go zdziwiło. Wytężył mózg. Myśli mu umykały. Spojrzał w przestrzeń, która jakimś dziwnym trafem stała się punktem materialnym, umiejscowionym na twarzy Kiremono. W jej oczach dostrzegł, że nie słuchała wypowiedzi generała. Tylko chwila dzieliła go od złośliwego zwrócenia jej uwagi, gdy zrozumiał, co go tak zdziwiło. Problemem nie była tylko aktywność Bounto. Był tym też fakt, że oni nie mieli prawa istnieć. Przypomniał sobie, że czytał kiedyś książkę, którą pożyczyła mu kapitan Unohana. Dawno temu. W każdym razie była tam wzmianka o „całkowitej anihilacji Bounto". Zaciekawiony, zaczął o to wypytywać. No i wreszcie dowiedział się, z kolejnej książki, że Shinigami zaatakowali i zmasakrowali społeczność Bounto. Nie pozostało ich po tym wielu. Autor spodziewał się, że długo nie przetrwają. Nie do końca to wtedy zrozumiał, bo według książki, Bounto zawsze mieli określoną ilość. Z góry określona była ich liczba, nawet jeśli niektórzy z nich jeszcze się nie narodzili. Nie wiedział też innych rzeczy. Czym dokładnie byli Bounto i jak powstali. Wyczytał jedynie, że żywili się ludzkimi duszami, że byli potężnym zagrożeniem i że czyn był słuszny, bo chcieli dostać się i zapanować nad Seireitei. Ile w tym było prawdy, nie był pewien. Wiele złych czynów w historii Społeczności Dusz usprawiedliwiano „Większym Dobrem" lub „Koniecznością".

Z rozmyślań wyrwało go dopiero żywsze poruszenie się Kiremono. Uniosła głowę i z błyskiem w oku wsłuchiwała się w słowa Yamamoto. Bushou też uniósł głowę i dosłyszał:

- …oraz Okanashii Bushou udadzą się do Świata Żywych w celu pozbycia się zagrożenia. Powiedziałem. Jakieś pytania?

Teraz nastąpiła faza zebrania, która była nieco ciekawsza od monologu dziadka. Bushou nazywał ją żartobliwie „kto pyta nie błądzi". Na dzisiejszym zebraniu jakoś nikt nie kwapił się by unieść rękę i zadać pytanie. Strasznie korciło go, by zapytać, o co tak właściwie chodzi, ale powstrzymał się.

- Skoro nie macie pytań, zebranie uznaję za zakończone.

„Cóż, nie ważne, że nie znam szczegółów. Ważne, że zaczyna się coś dziać!"

Śmieszne było to, że i Bushou, i Kiremono, pomyśleli tak samo.

**Pół godziny później, uliczki Seireitei**

- No więc ty, ja, Izuru, Rangiku, Yumichika i Leniwiec idziemy do świata żywych, jest jakaś tam afera z Bounto – powiedziała Kiremono, idąc wolno wybrukowanym przejściem.

- Bounto?

Spojrzała na Shuuheia bezradnie.

- Coś jak wampiry, tyle że wysysają ludzkie dusze… Zresztą, spytaj kogoś bardziej kompetentnego, nienawidzę zebrań, a to już drugie w ciągu trzech dni. Na zebraniach poruczników przynajmniej można siedzieć. Już wysłałam do Izuru Piekielnego Motyla, więc nie muszę się spieszyć do moich baraków. Co powiesz na sake?

- Jestem jak najbardziej za! Moje baraki?

Kiwnęła radośnie głową.

**Baraki 9-ego Oddziału, pół godziny później**

- No i wtedy Leniwiec na mnie naskoczył i nazwał mnie rudą wariatką - zachichotała, upijając trochę sake z czarki.

- Jak on tak mógł? - udał szczerze oburzonego Hisagi.

- No właśnie tego nie rozumiem. Czy ja jestem wariatką?

- Absolutnie nie!

- Jesteś cudownym, przecudownym przyjacielem.

- Do usług. Dolać sake?

- Ty jeszcze pytasz? Oczywiście, że tak… Czy to prawda, że wczoraj ukradłaś Byakuyi szalik i dlatego podbiłaś oko Leniwcowi?

Kiwnęła głową.

- Drażniłam się z nim tylko, dlatego nie używałam shunpo, ale on oczywiście nie umie się bawić, wyprzedził mnie parę kroków dalej i wyrwał mi ten szalik z ręki. Ale za to dzisiaj obudziłam go wcześnie rano na mały sparing, ale nam przerwało.

- Czyli te błyski ze Wzgórza Soukyoku dzisiaj rano, to jednak ty byłaś?

- Tak, tak, ja. Wiesz, użyłam Kakuheki Raikou, jako obronę przed rozproszoną Senbonzakurą.

Spojrzał na nią ze szczerym zainteresowaniem.

- Jaki wyprowadziłaś atak?

- Cisnęłam w niego wakizashi, korzystając ze wstęgi łączącej moje wakizachi z kataną.

- Korzystasz z moich technik!

Roześmiali się.

- Polewaj, a nie gadasz.

**Późne popołudnie, uliczki Seireitei**

- Ach, życie jednak jest piękne! – powiedział na głos Bushou, spacerując uliczkami Seireitei. Mimowolnie zerknął czy nikt na niego nie spada.

Nie było nikogo. Kac już przeszedł, a opuchlizna zdawała się maleć. Wieczorem mieli się udać do świata żywych z misją powstrzymania Bounto, jednak wcale się tym nie przejmował. Oznaczało to trochę więcej radości i wolności, a mniej papierków.

Zadowolony z życia, uśmiechnięty, z dłońmi zaplecionymi jak zawsze z tyłu głowy, szedł przed siebie, rozkoszując się ciepłem i wolnością. Nagle ktoś skoczył mu na plecy i zasłonił oczy.

- Zgadnij, kto to? – powiedział napastnik.

- Nie wygłupiaj się, Rangiku, twoje piersi uciskają mnie w plecy – zaśmiał się.

- Wiedziałam! – wykrzyknęła – Wiedziałam że to powiesz! Przynajmniej już ci lepiej!

- Opanuj się i nie wrzeszcz tak – upomniał ją Bushou.

- A, czemu mam być cicho? – zapytała radośnie – Wybieram się do świata żywych!

- Ty też? – zapytał zdziwiony Okanashii.

- Wiedziałam, że nie będziesz zbytnio słuchać, więc wypytałam kapitana o wszystkich, którzy idą – powiedziała aż nazbyt radośnie – Idziesz ty, Cytrynka, Kira, ja, Yumichika i Shuuhei!

- Ta ruda wariatka idzie? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem w głosie.

- Taaak, a co? – zapytała niewinnie Matsumoto – O, zresztą zobacz, możesz sam ją zapytać – wskazała na uliczkę, po której rzeczywiście szła Kiremono.

Dokładniej, to lekko zawiana szła uliczkami Seireitei w stronę baraków trzeciego Oddziału, jak najszerszym łukiem omijając te szóstego. Obawiała się, że gdyby Byakuya zobaczył ją w tym stanie, nie byłby zbyt zachwycony. Życie było piękne, pogoda cudowna, a sake krążyło w jej żyłach. I w dodatku wybierała się do świata żywych.

- Nawet się nie waż – warknął Bushou. Matsumoto jednak nie zważała na jego słowa i zawołała:

- Cytrynka! CYTRYNKA!

Kiremono odwróciła się i zawróciła w ich kierunku, mówiąc wesoło:

- Rangiku! Leniwiec! Witajcie, dobrzy ludzie!

Matsumoto pchnęła Bushou do przodu, mówiąc cicho:

- No, dajesz, wierzę w ciebie.

Bushou otworzył usta żeby coś powiedzieć „tej cholernej, rudej erotomanie", ale nie miał na to okazji. Kiremono, która obserwowała go od czasu, gdy został lekko wypchnięty do przodu, poprawiła obi, na którym wisiał jej miecz, żeby nie uciskał jej piersi i odezwała się pierwsza.

- Co chcesz ode mnie, Leniwcu?

Bushou spojrzał na Rangiku z wzrokiem mogącym zabić, mającym jednak ważny przekaz „my się jeszcze policzymy", na co ona jedynie się uśmiechnęła i wydusił:

- Eee, tak właściwie to chyba nic…

- A, wykrztuś to z siebie – powiedziała Kiremono – No?

Okanashii cicho westchnął i cierpiętniczym głosem zapytał:

- Masz coś zamiar robić poza misją w świecie żywych?

I wtedy zdarzył się cud. Zadziałała sake i nieszczęśnik został uwolniony z mąk wraz z zawołaniem Kitashiro:

- Ależ oczywiście! ZAKUPY! – wrzasnęła i podeszła do Rangiku – Mam nadzieję że pójdziemy razem, prawda?

Bushou odetchnął z ulgą i powiedział:

- To ja nie będę wam przeszkadzać!

Po czym użył shunpo i znikł.

Rangiku przetarła twarz dłonią i trzepnęła Remon w ramię.

- Psujesz mi, cholera, plany!

- Jakie plany? - warknęła, rozcierając bolące miejsce.

- Nic! Na zakupy pójdziemy, a teraz leć za Bushou i go przeproś!

Spojrzała na nią z wyrazem bezbrzeżnego zdumienia.

- Chyba raczysz sobie żartować… Za co? Za to, że wspomniałam o zakupach?

Matsumoto wzniosła oczy ku niebu.

- Daj mu chociaż te sake, które mu wisisz…

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jak sobie życzysz - mruknęła, zdezorientowana jej dziwnym zachowaniem i udała się w kierunku baraków Piątego Oddziału. Tam właśnie udał się Bushou.

- Naprawdę, Momo-chan, nic się nie dzieje – powiedział – Chyba mogę spędzić trochę czasu z moim porucznikiem?

- Ależ tak, Okanashii-taichou! – powiedziała Hinamori – Trochę mnie to zdziwiło, po prostu.

Bushou usiadł sobie wygodnie, z dłońmi zaplecionymi z tyłu głowy. Tutaj nawet nie wpadnie na myśl go szukać, tej walniętej rudej erotomance. Może do wieczora będzie miał spokój. Przymknął oczy i pozwolił myślom błądzi, odprężając się zupełnie. Usłyszał jak otwierają się drzwi i ktoś mówi:

- Cześć, Momo!

„No nie… Tylko nie ona" – pomyślał, zrezygnowany.

- Kitashiro-taichou!- pisnęła Momo, rozlewając tusz. To ostatecznie potwierdziło, dziwne swoją drogą, obawy. Chcą nie chcąc otworzył oczy i spojrzał na gościa. W ręku miała obiecaną butelkę sake.

- Możesz powiadomić Kirę, że ma się pospieszyć z pakowaniem? – zwróciła się do Hinamori.

- O-oczywiście, Kitashiro-taichou! - powiedziała porucznik i wyszła z pokoju. Bushou, ku swemu niezadowoleniu, został z Kitashiro sam.

- Obiecałam ci, pamiętasz? – zwróciła się do niego, kładąc na biurku butelkę sake.

- To nie załatwia sprawy, wiesz o tym? – coś kazało mu to powiedzieć.

- Wiem, dlatego poczekam aż się zdecydujesz i wymyślisz coś stosownego- puściła mu oko - A teraz spadam do siebie, widzimy się przy Senkaimon.

Wyszła z pokoju. Siedzenie tu straciło jakikolwiek sens, więc chwycił butelkę sake i wyszedł z pokoju. Idąc do swojej kwatery, westchnął przeciągle, mówiąc:

- Jejku, jejku… Jakie to męczące…

Nie wszyscy jednak mieli zamiar odpoczywać. Kiremono, gdy wyszła z jego kwatery stwierdziła, że jednak odwiedzi Byakuyę, skoro jest już tak blisko.

- Byaku-nii! Byaku…! O, cześć!

- Pani kapitan!

- Widziałeś Byakuyę? - powiedziała do nieznanego jej z imienia Oficera.

- Jest w kwaterze kapitana. Słyszałem, że też się wybierasz do świata żywych, pani kapitan.

Kiwnęła głową.

- Przyda się trochę zabawy, zaczynało wiać nudą - uśmiechnęła się - Wybacz, pogadamy później, muszę iść do Byakuyi.

Weszła do kwater kapitana, zastając Byakuyę za swoim biurkiem, używając shunpo znalazła się za nim i przytuliła go lekko.

- Będę za tobą tęsknić.

- Zwróć uwagę na Rukię, jak tam będziesz - powiedział, nie odrywając się od pracy.

- To Rukia tam jest?

- Jak zwykle nie słuchałaś, co Remon?

Kiwnęła głową ze skruchą.

- Ale za to zapamiętałam wszystkich, którzy idą ze mną do świata żywych.

- To dobrze. Więc?

- Tak, będę uważała, żeby nic jej się nie stało na tyle, na ile będę w stanie.

Kiwnął głową.

- Czemu znów mi mówisz „Byaku-nii"? Nawet Rukia nie odważa się tak do mnie mówić.

- Bo Rukia nie znała ciebie w czasie, kiedy zostałeś moim przyjacielem- usiadła na biurku i położyła dłoń na jego ręku - Nie znała cię zanim umarła Hisana.

- Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie.

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Brakuje mi dawnego ciebie. Urahary, Yoruichi… Ale najbardziej ciebie.

Zacisnął dłoń w pięść.

- Po czymś takim nie da się tak szybko pozbierać. Minęło tylko 55 lat.

- Wiem.

Podniósł rękę, uśmiechnął się lekko i rozczochrał jej włosy.

- Baw się dobrze.

- Dzięki - wstała. Już miała wychodzić, ale przed samymi drzwiami odwróciła się i rzuciła przez ramię - Spróbuj tak też rozmawiać z Rukią. Wiem, że ci na tym zależy.

**Wieczór, plac z bramą Senkaimon, Seireitei**

Bushou wszedł powoli, nie śpiesząc się, na plac w którego drugim końcu znajdowała się brama Senkaimon. Pogwizdując, z rękami tradycyjnie zaplecionymi za głową i workiem podróżnym na plecach, szedł w kierunku grupki ludzi. Yumichika przeglądał się w lusterku, Kira pilnował ekwipunku, a Matsumoto wyglądała jakby chciała podejść do Kiremono, opartej wygodnie o brzuch Hisagiego.

Gdy tylko Rangiku go zobaczyła, powiedziała z radością w głosie:

- No to jak wszyscy w komplecie, to idziemy.

- Wy możecie iść od razu walczyć, ja idę do Urahary – mruknęła Kiremono. Czuła się wyjątkowo źle. Niewyspana i wciąż lekko zawiana. Na dodatek, zaczynała ja boleć głowa. Była wyjątkowo zadowolona, mogąc przespać się przed przejściem, ale nie zdążyła się nawet porządnie zdrzemnąć. Dopiero gdy Hisagi przywrócił ją do pozycji pionowej, stwierdziła, że chyba naprawdę czas iść. Ale nie była z tego powodu ucieszona. Gdyby przyszedł kilka minut później… Bo przecież warto było wstać, by powalczyć z Byakuyą!

- Przekażę mu informacje i wydobędę coś od niego, jakby coś, to wyślę wam Piekielnego Motyla.

Zerknęła do tyłu na Bushou. Stał na szary końcu. Oczekiwał na przybycie Piekielnych Motyli, by wreszcie mogli wkroczyć do Świata Przejścia. Mayuri jednak miał to do siebie, ze o niczym nie zapominał. Brama otworzyła się w tym samym momencie, w którym przybyły motyle. Przekroczyli prób Senkaimon, wchodząc do tego ponurego, ciemnego przejścia, jakim był ten Świat.

Biegnąc z przodu, Kiremono pomyślała, że jeden błąd Mayuriego lub jego ludzi, a zginą, natknąwszy się na Koutotsu. Ale ten dziwak nigdy się nie myli. Lub rzadko. Bardzo rzadko. I nie w takich sprawach.

* * *

KONIEC FRAGMENTU PIERWSZEGO.


	2. Fragment 2

OD AUTORA:

Cóż… Znów ja. I kolejny fragment. Ale najpierw pomęczę was trochę. Chyba nie będziecie mieli mi tego za złe? Kilka słów biednego, chorego człowieka.

A tak, aktualnie siedzę i się kuruję. Tylko dlatego ten fragment jest tak wcześnie. Także nie przyzwyczajajcie się zbytnio. Cóż, mam nadzieję, ze będzie szło tak szybko, ale to tylko me próżne błagania. Liceum, jak chodzenie po bagnie, wciąga. I za żadne skarby człowieka oddać nie chce.

Na co jeszcze mogę sobie ponarzekać? Ach, tak. Z przykrością stwierdzam brak komentarzy. Kurczę, przydałyby się! Chociażby „nie chciało mi się czytać, bo za długie" albo „przeczytałem". Tylko tyle. Żebym miał jakikolwiek znak. Ale ja tu tylko jęczę.

A no i jeszcze, tak przy okazji, beta by się przydała. Oj, przydała…

To już koniec. Naprawdę. Miłego czytania! (I oceniania!)

* * *

**Sklep Urahary, pół godziny później**

- No i obładowali mnie tymi gratami i kazali przyjść do ciebie - zakończyła wywód, wskazując na rzucone na jedną kupkę wyposażenie w kącie pokoju i wypiła herbatki - Nie, żebym specjalnie narzekała.

- Tak stęskniłaś się za seksownym sklepikarzem? - widząc jej minę zachichotał i schował twarz za wachlarzem - Tylko mnie nie bij!

- Zasługujesz! - mruknęła, skupiając się na herbatce.

W tym samym momencie podeszła Ururu z ciasteczkami.

- Częstuj się, gościu.

Uniosła brew i bezwstydnie wzięła sobie kilka ciasteczek.

- Dziękuję, Ururu.

Urahara pokręcił głową, odkładając wachlarz.

- Na nią to nie podziała, nie jest taka wrażliwa, jak Renji.

- Albo raczej zachowuje się tak, jak każda księżniczka Szlacheckiego Rodu, jakby wszystko do niej należało - powiedziała Yoruichi, siadając obok niej - Widzę, że plagiatujesz mój strój.

Pokręciła głową.

- Nie, po prostu ostateczna forma bankai jest trochę… Brutalna dla ubrań.

- Rozumiem. A co tam u Byakuyi?

- Nic nowego. Nie potrafi się pozbierać, niby jakoś funkcjonuje, ale… To nie ten sam Byakuya, któremu kradłaś wstążkę.

- Jest taki sam jak miesiąc temu?

Kiwnęła smutno głową.

- O nie, nie pozwolę na to, żeby w moim sklepie ktoś był przygnębiony! Masz ochotę na żelki? Lizaka? Najnowsze cukierki? I czemu jesteś taka blada? - pochylił się nad nią, nie przejmując się zupełnie jej morderczym spojrzeniem - Jesteś zawiana!

- Ociupinkę… - mruknęła.

- Za dużo pijesz, mała - powiedziała Yoruichi.

Wzruszyła ramionami, ale Urahara nie odsunął się nawet o centymetr.

- No czego chcesz? - spytała wreszcie.

- Nie masz ochoty na trochę więcej sake?

- Nie rób ze mnie alkoholika!

- Stwierdzam, że jak będziesz upita, będziesz łatwie…

Rzuciła w niego poduszką.

- Stary pedofil!

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

- Czemu od razu pedofil, jesteś tylko połowę młodsza ode mnie…

- I ty się jeszcze pytasz?

- Jesteś przewrażliwiona.

- A ty zboczony.

- Każdy zdrowy facet ma myśli, patrząc na twój strój.

Zazgrzytała zębami.

- Daj mi tego sake, bo na trzeźwo nie zdzierżę twojego gadania!

- I o to od razu chodziło! Przejdźmy do mojego pokoju…

- Zboczeniec - mruknęła pod nosem, już nie protestując.

Zdjęła haori i złożone położyła na szafce, a na nim Tsuyatsuya Raikou i przeszła za nim do innego pokoju. Usiadła przy stoliku i poczekała, aż Urahara wyciągnie czarki i butelkę. Po chwili usiadł naprzeciw niej i nalał trochę alkoholu do naczyń.

- Żadnych wieści – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

- Żadnych, ale mam stare rozkazy, jak coś, to wiem co robić.

Pokiwał głową.

- To może z ojcem się już dogadałaś?

- Zostaw ty mojego ojca w spokoju - powiedziała ze złością, pijąc od razu całą czarkę.- Nie denerwuj mnie nawet.

- Mocne masz gardło - mruknął, dolewając jej.

- Lata praktyki z Rangiku.

- Cytrynka?

- Co? - spytała, patrząc na niego.

- Twoje zdrowie, żebyś się wreszcie dogadała ze swoim ojcem!

Skrzywiła się ale wypiła kolejną czarkę. W niedługim czasie upili się. Sake Kisuke było mocniejsze od tego, które pijała z Rangiku i Shuuheiem. Wpółleżała, oparta plecami o klatkę piersiową Urahary i razem z nim śpiewała pijackie piosenki.

- Czekaj… A pamiętasz jak schowałam ci klucze do centralnego laboratorium? - spytała, chichocząc.

Zdzielił ją lekko po głowie.

- Cały tydzień ich szukałem! Przez ciebie badania stały!

- A mogłeś dać mi to, czego chciałam, wtedy by nie było takich historii.

- Nigdy, przenigdy nie dam ci mojego wachlarza!

- Dałbyś spokój… Tęskniłam za tobą, wiesz?

- Widywaliśmy się.

- Daj spokój, nie tak często, jak bym chciała. Zanim poszłam do Akademii było jeszcze dobrze, bo mogłam przychodzić kiedy chciałam, nikt nie kontroluje prywatnych przejść rodzin szlacheckich, ale później… Od misji do misji w świecie żywych.

- Przypominam, że specjalnie dla ciebie skonstruowałem ten pierścionek - powiedział, chwytając jej w prawą dłoń rękę i wskazując na srebrny pierścionek z małym zielonym oczkiem - Poza tym nie zostawiłem cię samej, miałaś Byakuyę, później poznałaś Hisagiego i Rangiku.

- Zostawiłeś mnie samą ze swoją prośbą. Miałam ledwie 70 lat, ledwie sobie z tym radziłam sama.

- Doskonale wiesz, że nikt inny się nie nadawał.

Kiwnęła głową i wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową i zamknęła oczy.

- Wiem - zamruczała i prawie natychmiast zasnęła.

Kisuke usnął po chwili, zdając sobie sprawę dopiero teraz, jak bardzo skrzywdził to dziecko. Pozostało im czekać, aż pozostali wrócą na naradę.

**Noc, dachy miasta Karakura**

- Jejku, jejku – westchnął Bushou w biegu – Wiesz, gdzie w ogóle biegniemy, Rangiku?

- Czuję czyjąś aurę przed nami, więc nie jęcz tak, Bushou – odpowiedział Matsumoto. Biegła tuż za Okanashiim. Przeskoczyli na następny dach, gdy nagle dachówka pod jej stopą obsunęła się i zaczęła spadać. Chwycił jej dłoń i podciągnął do góry.

- Nie rozpraszaj się – powiedział, uśmiechając się. Biegli dalej. Nagle poczuł, że Matsumoto zatrzymuje się i już miał zapytać, o co chodzi, gdy powiedziała:

- To tu! Widzę Chada!

Rzeczywiście, wyczuwał dziwną aurę i zawstydził się lekko, że nie zwrócił na nią wcześniej uwagi. Wybili się mocno w powietrze i wylądowali przed Chadem. Rangiku poklepała go po ramieniu, ze skutkiem jakby uderzała głaz, mówiąc:

- Hej! Długo żeśmy się nie widzieli! Jak tam, Chad?

Okanashii zlustrował trójkę bacznym spojrzeniem. Chad, wielkolud z siłą giganta, dobrze znany w Seireitei. Zniszczył wiele murów, tworząc sobie przejścia na skróty.

Patrząc w prawo od niego, stała mała dziewczynka w białym T-shircie i różowej spódniczce w białe kropki. Długie, czarne włosy spięte były w dwa końskie ogony po obu stronach głowy, a kilka niesfornych loków przesłaniało twarz z dużymi, purpurowymi oczami.

Po lewej stronie od Chada stał chłopak w futrze i masce na twarzy. Ledwo było widać jego zielonkawe oczy, bo zostawił tylko wąską szparę nie dopinając zamykanej na zamek błyskawiczny maski. Przez tą szparę wystawały kosmyki czerwonych włosów. Na plecach miał tarczę.

- Rangiku, dlaczego…? – powiedział zdziwiony Chad. Zresztą wszyscy spoglądali na nią zdziwieni. Bushou lekko się zdenerwował, że nie dostrzegają jego.

- Cieszę się, że trafiłam na ciebie! – kontynuowała swobodnie Rangiku, jakby nie dostrzegając wroga za nią. Z tej odległości Bushou mógł jedynie stwierdzić, że był bardzo stary i siedział na czymś w rodzaju tronu.

- Wygląda na to, ze wszystko naprawdę się pomieszało, czyż nie? – trajkotała dalej Matsumoto, ku jeszcze większemu zdziwieniu dziewczynki, której oczy prawie wychodziły z orbit – Mój kapitan nagle powiedział „Idź do świata żywych"… No, coś takiego, no nie? Więc przyszłam! Jest tu nawet ze mną mój przyjaciel, Kapitan Piątego Oddziału, widzicie, to ten za mną – wskazała za siebie, pokazując Bushou, na którym cała trójka skupiła wzrok – Hej, wiesz, my, Porucznicy i Kapitanowie nie przychodzimy często do świata żywych. Minęło już tyle czasu, że zapomniałam jak tu jest, wiesz? Ale świat żywych jest naprawdę super, racja? Jest tu tyle interesujących rzeczy…

- Rangiku! – Bushou postanowił przerwać jej ten wywód.

- No co, Leniwiec, dawno go nie widziałam – powiedziała z wyrzutem w głosie Matsumoto.

- To jakby nie czas na to – znów przerwał jej Okanashii – Jestem Okanashii Bushou, Kapitan Piątego Oddziału. Kim są ci dwaj za tobą? Wygląda na to, że nas widzą.

- Ururu – przedstawiła się, kłaniając, dziewczynka.

- Nova – powiedział krótko chłopak.

- A ja jestem Matsumoto Rangiku, Porucznik Dziesiątego Oddziału! – dorwała się znów do głosu Matsumoto – Miło mi was poznać!

- To dla mnie wielka przyjemność – powiedział nieśmiało Ururu.

- Miło mi – stwierdził krótko Nova.

- Więc, co wy tu robicie? – zapytała Matsumoto. Bushou ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Było to dość logiczne, ale wygląda, że Rangiku nie dojrzała przeciwnika z tyłu, zaaferowana spotkaniem Chada. Ten westchnął, a Nova pokazał na staruszka z tyłu, mówiąc krótko:

- Bounto.

Bushou spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. Wiec to Bounto. Jakie ma moce?

- Bounto? – musiała się jeszcze dopytać Rangiku. Chad przytaknął.

- Ten stary facet? – zapytała dla pewności.

- Nie ma wątp… - powiedział Nova, ale przerwał mu Bushou:

- Rangiku, widzisz tu kogoś innego? To raczej oczywiste… Jejku, jejku.

Zaplótł ręce z tyłu głowy i czekał na rozwinięcie akcji. Nie czekał długo. Starzec przemówił:

- To prawda, Shinigami.

- Naprawdę? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem Rangiku.

- Rety. Przypuszczam, że powinienem przedstawić ci jakiś dowód – odezwał się znów starzec – Baura, idź! – stuknął laską, trzymaną w rękach, o podłoże. Wszystko zafalowało, a Bushou wyczuł uwolnienie dużej ilości reiatsu.

- To twoja lalka? – zapytał Chad.

- Dokładnie – odpowiedział starzec.

- Co to za żarty? – zapytała Rangiku. Bushou westchnął i szepnął jej do ucha:

- Ile?

- Co ile? – zapytała z udawanym zdziwieniem w głosie Matsumoto.

- Doskonale wiesz, o czym mówię – odpowiedział Bushou – Ile?

Westchnęła. Zmarszczyła brwi, rozmyślając nad czymś i powoli powiedziała:

- Dwie. Albo trzy. Ale to tylko na rozluźnienie! – dodała szybko. Bushou westchnął. Miał już coś powiedzieć, gdy ten dziwny staruszek zapadł się dosłownie pod ziemię.

- Plecami do siebie! – wrzasnął Okanashii, chwytając za rękojeść Zanpakutou, ale nie wyciągając go z pochwy. Błyskawicznie ustawili się tak jak polecił. A przeciwnik… Reiatsu przeciwnika zniknęło!

- Jego reiatsu… Znikło? – zapytała poważnym tonem Matsumoto.

- Ty też go nie wyczuwasz? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Bushou.

- Nova, potrafisz coś wyczuć? – zapytał Chad. Nova pokręcił głową. Nagle krzyknął:

- Szybko, skaczcie!

Zdążyli w ostatnim momencie. Spod ziemi wyskoczyło dziwne coś, przypominające wieloryba. Bushou stanął w powietrzu, na fali reiatsu, tuż obok Matsumoto. Nim zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek inny ruch, stwór znów zapadł się pod ziemię.

- Co to było? – zapytała lekko przestraszona Rangiku.

- Nie wiem – powiedział poważnie Okanashii. Już się nie uśmiechał. Był skupiony.

- Widzisz to? – zapytał, wskazując na dziwne fale, rozchodzące się jakby po podłożu – Zachowuje się jakby to była woda…

Nagle zobaczył kontur tego stworzenie pod stojącymi na ziemi Chadem, Novą i Ururu. Rangiku też to dojrzała. Jak i oni.

- Wieloryb.

- Rekin.

- Wygląda jak ryba-skorpion – wypowiedział chyba najdłuższe jak dotąd zdanie Nova.

Matsumoto wyciągnęła katanę z pochwy i wrzasnęła, skacząc w kierunku ziemi i cienia dziwnego stworzenia:

- Nie ma znaczenia, jaki to typ ryby!

Wbiła katanę głęboko w ziemię. Nic się jednak nie stało.

- Za tobą! – krzyknął Nova. Matsumoto chciał uciec, jednak jej miecz zaklinował się w ziemi.

- Rangiku! – wrzasnął Bushou, rzucając się jej na ratunek. Nie zdążył. Ryba zdążyła ją połknąć.

- Nie! – wrzasnął przerażony.

Przy Novie pojawiło się dziwna, czarna w środku i zmieniająca na obrzeżach na czerwony kolor, kula z której wypadła wraz z kataną Matsumoto.

- Nova! – powiedział uspokojony Chad. Młodzieniec skinął głową.

- Ał ał ał! – jęknęła Matsumoto, wstając z ziemi i opierając się o Novę – Dzięki!

Ku jej ogromnemu zdziwieniu, ten zapiął swoją maskę na zamek, ukrywając całkowicie twarz. Bushou zachciało się śmiać, biedny chłopak zawstydził się bliskością pięknej pani Porucznik.

- Co z tobą? – powiedział zdumiona Matsumoto – Przecież ci podziękowałam, co nie? Popatrz na mnie! Hej, ty!

W międzyczasie stwór wynurzył się po części. Jedna z płyt jego pancerza odsunęła się, ujawniając staruszka.

- O mały włos, czyż nie? – zapytał.

Bushou odwrócił się w jego stronę, kładąc dłoń na rękojeści miecza. Za nim obróciła się reszta.

- Pozwólcie, że wam przedstawię – powiedział staruszek – To moja lalka, Baura.

- Wezwałeś mnie w bardzo miłą noc – przemówił stwór – Czuję się wspaniale.

- To mówi! – zdziwiła się Matsumoto.

- Lalki maja własną świadomość – powiedział Nova, bijąc rekord długości wypowiedzianego dotychczas zdania.

- Rozumiem – powiedziała Matsumoto.

- Baura manipuluje przestrzenią – kontynuował staruszek – Przez generowanie w przestrzeni specjalnego wymiaru, może pływać gdzie tylko chce.

To pokrywało się z dotychczasowymi wnioskami Okanashiiego. Potrzebował jeszcze kilku danych, ale ocenił już reiatsu Bounto na poziom kapitański.

- Wygląda na to, że tamten chłopak ma podobne umiejętności – mówił dalej starzec – Jednakże jest ogromna różnica naszych mocy – zaśmiał się szaleńczo.

- Zobaczymy – skomentował krótko Nova, już w rozsuniętej masce, denerwując Bounto.

- Smarkaty zarozumialec! – powiedział wkurzony – Pokażę ci różnicę naszych mocy. Baura!

- To my będziemy tymi, którzy pokażą ci różnicę naszych mocy – powiedział cicho Bushou. Rangiku nie wytrzymała i wyciągnęła Zanpakutou, mówiąc:

- Warcz, Haineko!

Jej miecz rozsypał się w proch i podążył z podmuchami powietrza w kierunku starca. Tamten krzyknął:

- Baura!

Zasłonił się z powrotem płytą, a stwór wyciągnął spod ziemi paszczę, otwierając ja szeroko. Miał zamiar połknąć pył.

- Wracaj! – krzyknęła przerażona Rangiku i pył zawrócił, formując się znowu w miecz.

- Jesteś nierozsądna – upomniał ją Bushou.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał zdziwiony Chad.

Z pancerza potwora wyłoniła się głowa starca.

- Decyzja Shinigami była prawidłowa. Jeśli nie odwołałaby tego popiołu, Baura by go połknął. Wtedy straciłaby swojego Zabójcę Dusz – powiedział.

- Wygląda na to, że te usta połączone są z innym wymiarem – dodał wyjaśniając jeszcze bardziej Nova.

- Wtedy mógłbym wreszcie dostać w swe ręce miecz Shinigami – powiedział starzec, z paskudnym uśmieszkiem.

Rangiku wyjęła komunikator, rozmawiając cicho. Bushou usłyszał tylko jedno słowo. Renji. Skinął pytając głową w kierunku Matsumoto.

- Powiedzieli, że wszyscy są zajęci własnymi walkami. Poprosiłam też Społeczność Dusz, by spróbowała zamknąć inne wymiary w tej okolicy. Możemy się nieco rozluźnić! – zreferowała wszystkim rozmowę.

- Rozumiem – powiedział Chad, zanim Bushou zdążył chociaż otworzyć usta. Przemienił rękę i cisnął nią pociskiem reiatsu. Stwór schował się jednak w innym wymiarze i podpłynął pod nich. Odskoczyli.

- Chyba nie dali rady – wrzasnął Bushou w locie.

Baura wyskoczył nad ziemię, Chad ledwo uniknął ataku.

- Hadou no youn – wykrzyknął Bushou, celując palcem dłoni w potwora – Byakurai!

Z jego palca wystrzelił promień biało-niebieskawego światła w kształcie błyskawicy, jednak Baura uniknął ataku. Bushou ponowił atak, celując w cień unoszącego się pod ziemią stwora, bez widocznego skutku. Przerwał i w tym momencie odezwał się Nova:

- Nie ma sensu go atakować, gdy jest w innym wymiarze!

- Zdążyłem zauważyć! – odpowiedział mu Okanashii i w tym momencie Baura wyskoczył spod ziemi, próbując połknąć Matsumoto, która uniknęła ataku i próbowała ciąć potwora. Bezskutecznie. Ten znów schował się pod ziemię.

- Popłynął tędy! – krzyknęła, wskazując cień.

- Wiemy! – odkrzyknął jej Okanashii – Też go widzimy, jakbyś zapomniała!

Stwór znów wystawił głowę. Wykorzystał to Chad, ciskając w jego kierunku pocisk reiatsu. Tamten jednak połknął go bez większego trudu i popędził na Chada. Bushou w ostatniej chwili chwycił wielkoluda, używając shunpo. Wyskoczył z nim w powietrze, a Baura zakręcił i odbił się od ziemi, szybując za nimi.

Wtedy zaatakował Ururu, kopiąc potwora w klatkę piersiową i odrzucając go na sporą odległość. Trzasnął potężnie w ziemię, wzbijając tumany kurzu i pyłu.

- Chodźmy stąd! – krzyknął Bushou do Novy.

- Tędy! – powiedział i pobiegł, wskazując pozostałym drogę.

Zatrzymali się na pobliskim wieżowcu. Baura zniknął. Wygląda na to, że powrócił do tego dziwnego wymiaru.

- Z moich obserwacji wynika – powiedział Bushou – Że ten stwór, Baura, atakuje pływając w innym wymiarze podłoża. Teoretycznie powinniśmy być tutaj bezpieczni.

- Teoretycznie? – zapytała dysząc Matsumoto. Wszyscy zresztą byli zmęczeni ciągłymi unikami.

- Teoretycznie – potwierdził Bushou – Na jego miejscu nie pokazywałbym od razu wszystkich umiejętności.

Spojrzał na nich, oceniając ich zdolności do walki i planując taktykę, a może raczej odrzucając kolejne plany z powodu małej ilości danych.

- Podsumujmy – powiedział – Po pierwsze, atak od frontu zostanie natychmiast pochłonięty – skinął głową na Chada – Po drugie, odniosłem wrażenie, Nova, że potrafisz wyczuć moment ataku – teraz wskazał na młodzieńca w masce – Możesz go śledzić, gdy znajduje się w innym wymiarze?

- Kiedy wynurza się z innego wymiaru, w tym miejscu powstają wahania przestrzeni. Mogę go wyczuć tylko wtedy, gdy się pojawia – odpowiedział Nova.

- Czyli jedyne co możesz zrobić, to unik – ni to zapytała ni stwierdziła Matsumoto. Skinął głową.

Bushou przez chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiał, po czym powiedział:

- Zastanawia mnie, jak on wyczuwa nas, będąc w innym wymiarze.

- Prawdopodobnie używa czegoś w rodzaju sonaru – stwierdził Nova.

- Sonaru? – zapytał zdziwiony Chad.

- Może wyczuć silne wibracje reiatsu w podłożu – wytłumaczył chłopak.

- To by się zgadzało z moją teorią – pokiwał w zrozumieniu głową Okanashii.

- Możemy to jakoś wykorzystać? – zapytała Matsumoto z nadzieją w głosie. Nova pokręcił głową i powiedział:

- To zbyt słabe.

Westchnęła. Spojrzała błagalnie na Bushou i powiedziała:

- Powiedz, że masz jakiś plan…

- Uważajcie! – krzyknęła Ururu. Z ściany wieżowca obok wyskoczył Baura. Jedynie Chad nie zdążył zrobić uniku. Ururu skoczyła i odepchnęła go z linii lotu Lalki Bounto, poświęcając się i dając połknąć.

- URURU! – wrzasnął wielkolud.

Wraz z dziewczynką, potwór połknął część ściany wieżowca.

- Tędy! – krzyknęła Matsumoto, wskazując drogę. Bushou strasznie się to ni podobało, to całe uciekanie, ale musiał dbać o swoich współtowarzyszy, więc pobiegł za nimi. Przebiegli kilka bloków.

- O co w tym chodzi? – zapytała Matsumoto – Czyżby nie chodziło o to jakie wysokie, niskie, jedynie jak obszerne jest miejsce?

- Dokładnie! – dobiegł ich głos staruszka. Zatrzymali się zdziwieni.

- Matsumoto – szepnął jej na ucho Bushou – Na wszelki wypadek miej Haineko w pogotowiu. Zrobisz nam drogę w dół i jakąś dywersję. Dasz radę?

- Oczywiście – prychnęła.

- Na początek, mam już jedno! – powiedział z zadowoleniem w głosie starzec – Młoda dama jest bezpieczna.

Siedział na tronie z zadowoleniem na twarzy. Bushou skręcało na sam jego widok, jednak opanował się.

- Żołądek Baury połączony jest z innym wymiarem – kontynuował swoją wypowiedź starzec – Odpoczywa tam sobie. Jednakże nie przetrwa tam długo.

- Coś ty powiedział? – zapytała, też już wkurzona Rangiku.

- Zazwyczaj Bounto pożerają dusze, a potem je przyswajają – wyjaśnił staruszek – Jednakże, ja i Baura jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy wchłaniają też ludzkie ciała i rozkładają je przed pochłonięciem duszy.

- Ej ty! – nie wytrzymał Chad – Oddaj nam Ururu!

Bounto tylko się zaśmiał. Po chwili umilkł i powiedział maniakalnym wręcz tonem:

- Wy jesteście następni! Jedno po drugim pogrzebię was w żołądku Baury! Pochłonę wasze reiatsu, by stać się jeszcze silniejszym! Idź, Baura!

- Oookiiiej… - wyartykułował stwór i wyłonił się z powierzchnie dachu.

- Teraz, Rangiku! – krzyknął Bushou.

Wyszarpnęła miecz z pochwy, mówiąc:

- Warcz, Haineko!

- Nie ważne, po prostu ją połknij! – wydał rozkaz starzec. Baura skoczył. Jednak Rangiku nie miała na celu atakować. Wycięła w podłożu okrąg, powodując zapadnięcie się sufitu. Bushou wyjął swój miecz i wyskoczył, gdy tylko sufit opadł dotykając ziemi. Wystawił swoją katanę lekko ponad dach, rozcinając brzuch sunącemu Baurze, który nie napotkał żadnej przeszkody. Potem opadł w dół, dołączając do reszty.

- Da się go zranić! – wykrzyknął pośród huku – Dywersja, Rangiku!

- Co wyście zrobili? – krzyknął z przerażeniem starzec, podbiegając do wyciętego otworu.

- Radziłabym spojrzeć, co się dzieje nad twoja głową – powiedziała Rangiku z uśmiechem. Wielki bilboard nad starcem zaczął się niebezpiecznie chwiać.

- Pora na nas – krzyknął Bushou, wybiegając z budynku. Z tyłu usłyszeli huk walących się metalowych prętów. Zatrzymali się dopiero w wąskim zaułku.

- Czy to miejsce na pewno jest bezpieczne? – zapytała Matsumoto.

- Jego zdaje się ograniczać jedynie przestrzeń – powiedział Bushou – Więc teoretycznie…

- Teoretycznie? Już to słyszałam!

- Czuję ogromną energię, gdy przenika do tego innego wymiaru – wtrącił Nova – W rezultacie to fizycznie niemożliwe by otworzył portal w tak wąskim miejscu.

Rangiku spojrzała na przygnębionego wielkoluda. Powiedziała, opierając mu rękę na ramieniu:

- Chad. Nie powiem, żebyś się nie martwił o Ururu, ale to nie twoja wina.

- Moja moc… – powiedział ze smutkiem w głosie Chad - …powinna kogoś chronić. Gdy nad tym myślę… Gdy nad tym myślę, jest bez znaczenia.

- Nie chrzań głupot, wielkoludzie – powiedział cicho Okanashii – Kto jak kto, ale ty nie byłeś bezsilny. Na pewno nie w Seireitei. Kto jak kto… - smutek pojawił się w jego oczach.

- Bushou, nie poddawaj się temu – powiedziała potrząsając nim Rangiku.

- Ach, tak… - wybudził się jakby Okanashii – Potrzebny nam plan! – dodał.

- Em… - zwrócił na siebie uwagę Nova – Wciągnę go do mojego wymiaru.

- Czyli dokładniej? – zapytał zaciekawiony Bushou.

- Ten inny wymiar jest utworzony w jego ciele – wytłumaczył Nova – Jeśli otoczę go moją mocą, powinienem być w stanie go rozproszyć. Wtedy będę mógł wyciągnąć wszystko, co zjadł.

- Dasz radę? – zapytała Matsumoto.

- Tworzenie innych wymiarów powinno być dla nas obu takie same – odpowiedział – Dlatego powinno mi się udać.

- A jeśli się nie uda? – zapytała Rangiku.

- Wtedy go zabiję – powiedział Bushou – To rozproszy tamten wymiar. Już raz go zraniłem.

- Co mam robić? – zapytał Chad.

- Musisz zwabić go na mnie, ale tak by mnie nie widział – wyjaśnił mu Nova.

- Dobrze, będę przynętą – stwierdził wielkolud.

- Zaraz! – wykrzyknęła Matsumoto – Ja będę przynętą. Ty ubezpieczysz moje tyły.

- Postanowione – zakończył fazę planowania Bushou – Idziemy!

Pobiegli w kierunku pobliskiego boiska. Tuż przed nim zatrzymali się, by Nova mógł ukryć się w pobliżu razem z Bushou. Ten ostatni powiedział przed odejściem:

- Uważaj na siebie, Rangiku.

- Za kogo ty mnie masz? – trzepnęła go lekko w tył głowy – Jestem po-ru-czni-kiem! Nic mi nie będzie.

Westchnął. Rangiku wyskoczyła na środek pola, krzycząc:

- Pokaż się, staruszku! Boisz się walki ze mną?

Baura prawie natychmiast się pojawił. Wyskoczył spod ziemi, ale Matsumoto zrobiła unik. Znów zaatakował. Znów unik. W końcu Baura wyskoczył w powietrze, a Rangiku cięła, krzycząc:

- Jest schemat w twoich atakach!

Nie przebiła się przez pancerz. Natomiast Chad zaatakował pociskami reiatsu, wzbijając w powietrze pył i kurz.

- Chad, przestań! Nie będę mogła widzieć, gdzie jest! – krzyknęła zezłoszczona.

Zeskoczyła na ziemię. Pył rzeczywiście utrudnił orientację. Spod ziemi wyskoczyła laska, a Matsumoto przewróciła się na ziemię. Wtedy zaatakował Baura. Bushou wydawało się że Baura połknął Matsumoto, jednak ta zaklinowała jego pysk kataną i pochwą miecza. Baura zaczął się miotać w powietrzu, a Chad wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi i chwycił go za ogon. Zakręcił młyńca wokół głowy i rzucił nim w powietrze, prosto na Novę. Rangiku w tym czasie bezpiecznie wyskoczyła z pyska rozszalałej bestii, a Nova rozpoczął tworzenie własnego wymiaru.

Starzec krzyczał cos niezrozumiale, opierając się Novie, wiec Chad pomógł mu, uderzając potężnie i siłą wpychając w portal Novy. Ten padł wycieńczony.

- Nova! – krzyknął Chad, podbiegając do niego, lecz on jedynie pokręcił głową i powiedział:

- Wszystko w porządku.

- Dzięki bogu – odetchnął z ulgą wielkolud.

- Nic ci się nie stało? – zapytała z troską Matsumoto, nachylając się nad młodzieńcem.

Bushou też do nich dołączył.

- Co z Ururu? – zapytał Chad

- Zaraz ją wycią… AAA! – jęknął, wyginając się dziwnie – Odsuńcie się! – wychrypiał.

Jego klatkę piersiową rozświetliło czerwone światło i tuż przed nim pojawił się portal.

- Nova! – krzyknął Chad.

Portal rozszerzył się i wypadł z niego Baura. Novę odrzuciło. Leciał w powietrzu, plując krwią. Złapała go Rangiku.

- Trzymaj się! – powiedziała z troską, kładąc go na ziemi. Podbiegli do nich Chad i Bushou.

- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał chłopaka Okanashii. W tym czasie podszedł do nich starzec.

- Jesteście o sto lat za młodzi, by mnie zapieczętować. Mimo tego, niezła próba. Mam to zakończyć? – zapytał.

- Będziesz walczyć ze mną – powiedział Bushou, wychodząc mu naprzeciw – Nie chcesz wiedzieć, czy dorównasz kapitanowi?

Starzec wybuchł śmiechem.

- Ja nie dorównuję kapitanom – powiedział, śmiejąc się  
złowieszczo – Pochłonąłem tyle dusz, że ich przewyższam!

- Przekonajmy się – powiedział kapitan.

- Nie wyjmiesz nawet miecza? – zapytał staruszek – Zresztą, co za różnica… Pokonam cię bez trudu! Idź, Baura!

- Oookiiiej…

Zanurzył się pod ziemię. Bushou bacznym wzrokiem lustrował okolicę. Wreszcie zauważył jego cień. Wyskoczył w powietrze, a za nim wyleciał Baura. Pozwolił mu do siebie dolecieć, po czym chwycił się jego wargi i potężnie kopnął w brzuch. Wyrzucił go wysoko w powietrze, tam, gdzie nie mógł przejść do innego wymiaru.

- Hadou no sanjuuichi – wykrzyknął Bushou – Shakkahou!

Z jego dłoni wystrzeliła czerwona kula. Baura połknął ją bez problemu, jednak i to było w planie Okanashiiego. Użył shunpo i w momencie połknięcia zaklęcia, kopnął jeszcze raz w podbrzusze rybę, kierując ją z ogromną prędkościa na ziemię. Wieloryb spadł, tworząc spory krater i wbijając tumany kurzu.

Bushou posłał za nim jeszcze jedną kulę, gdy nagle z miejsca, w które upadło stworzenie wydobyła się druga kula, niwelując działanie jego własnej. Tuż za nią podążał Baura z rozwartym pyskiem.

Zaskoczyła go. Użył shunpo by odskoczyć. Nagle wieloryb zmienił kierunek lotu i zaatakował stojących na ziemi Chada, Matsumoto i Novę.

- Walczysz ze mną! – wrzasnął Bushou, stając na przedłużeniu linii lotu Baury, z wyciągniętym mieczem. Ciął nadlatującą rybę w wargę, powodując okrzyk bólu i zmianę kierunku lotu. Przeciwnik znów się ukrył.

Bushou zeskoczył na ziemię. Postanowił rozprawić się z nim raz na zawsze, bez zbędnych gierek. Wyciągnął pochwę zza pasa, chwycił jak miecz i powiedział z nutą smutku w głosie:

- Zapłacz żałośnie, Fukai Kanashimi…

Pochwa zmieniła się w drugą katanę. Od stanu poprzedniego dzieliły się wyłącznie dziwnym wycięciem, jakby w kształcie połówki kropli.

W tym momencie spod ziemi wyłonił się Baura. Uniknął połknięcia i ciął powietrze jednym mieczem, wypuszczając falę reiatsu, która przeistoczyła się w wodę.

- Mizu no Kase – powiedział Bushou, a woda opasała błyskawicznie Baurę i utwardziła się, przytwierdzając go do ziemi bez możliwości ruchu.

- Co to? – zapytał przerażony starzec.

- Moje Zanpakutou kontroluje wodę – odpowiedział Okanashii – Tyle wystarczy ci wiedzieć. To koniec.

Użył shunpo by znaleźć się tuż przy wielorybie i kopnął go w brzuch. Siła była tak ogromna, że rozerwała wcześniejszą technikę, a Baura prychnął pyłem. Zaczął kaszleć, wyrzucając z żołądka coraz to kolejne przedmioty, aż wreszcie wypadła z niego Ururu. Bushou chwycił ją w objęcia, po wcześniejszym zapieczętowaniu miecza.

- Mylisz się – krzyknął starzec – To jeszcze nie koniec!

Baura wypluł z siebie pocisk wystrzelony wcześniej przez Chada. Uderzył Okanashiiego w pierś. Wypuścił z rąk Ururu i kaszlnął krwią.

- Kapitanie! – krzyknęła Matsumoto.

- Nic… Mi… Nie… Jest… - wyksztusił między kaszlnięciami Bushou.

Tymczasem starzec znikał już w innym wymiarze. Na odchodnym powiedział:

- Jeszcze się spotkamy, Kapitanie Okanashii…

Zniknął całkowicie. Matsumoto podbiegła do Okanashiiego.

- Bushou, mocno dostałeś? – zapytała z troską w głosie.

- Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz – powiedział, uśmiechając się – Po prostu… Nie spodziewałem się. Wracajmy do Urahary.

Chad wziął na ręce nieprzytomną dziewczynkę i ruszył przed siebie. Nova znaczącym pokręceniem głową dał znak Matsumoto, która paliła się do pomocy, ze da sobie radę sam i poszedł za olbrzymem.

- A może tobie pomóc, Leniwcu? – zwróciła głowę w jego stronę – Pooowiedz że tak!

- Naprawdę, nie trze… - zaczął, ale i tak objęła go w pasie. Wyrwał się i już miał powiedzieć, że nie potrzebuje żadnej pomocy, a tym bardziej takiej, która będzie polegała na molestowaniu go pod przykrywką pomocy, gdy znów kaszlną krwią.

- No i widzisz! Trzeba ci pomóc!

Westchnął. O dziwo, zachowywała się w miarę normalnie. Nienormalnie jak na Rangiku, znaczy się. Bo ta gra ciągnęła się od dawna. Uwielbiała go kusić. Stąd i przydomek. Walnięta ruda erotomanka. Oczywiście, wszystko dla żartu. Był jej najlepszym przyjacielem i vice versa.

Powolnym krokiem doczłapali do sklepu. Urahara Shouten - tak głosił napis nad wejściem. Weszli do środka. Od razu powitał ich wielki, wąsaty facet w okularach.

- W czym mogę pomóc?

- Matsumoto Rangiku, a to jest Okanashii Bushou – przedstawiła ich – Cytrynka tu jest?

- Rozumiem. Szef jeszcze śpi.

- A ta ruda cholera? – warknął Bushou – Miała niby przekazywać informacje.

- Też śpi.

- To ją obudź.

- To niemożliwe.

- Niby czemu?

- Szef nie lubi, gdy go budzić tak wcześnie.

- Co ma piernik do wiatraka? – wściekł się Bushou. Znów kaszlnął krwią. Ale już zdecydowanie mniejszą ilością. Tak głupio dać się zranić… Matsumoto spojrzała na niego troskliwie.

- Musi cię zobaczyć Hanatarou – powiedziała – Jest tutaj? – zwróciła się do pracownika. Ten się rozpromienił.

- Jest, ale… - zniknął na chwilę przy jednym z regałów – To jest wspaniały środek leczniczy! Gwarantuję jego błyskawiczne działanie!

Wyciągnął rękę z pudełkiem jakichś tajemniczo wyglądających pastylek. Bushou zerknął na niego katem oka. Wyglądał na przekonanego o skuteczności prezentowanego specyfiku.

- Tessai! Hanatarou chce… - tu wymienił jakąś skomplikowaną nazwę chłopak z czerwonymi włosami, który odsunął drzwi i w powstałą szparę wcisnął głowę – Leczy tego dzieciaka.

Zniknął, zasuwając drzwi. Bushou spojrzał jeszcze raz na pastylki. Wziął jedną i połknął.

- Mam nadzieję, że rzeczywiście zadziała.

- Tysiąc jenów.

- CO!

- Należy się tysiąc jenów za lekarstwo.

Łypnął okiem na Tessaia.

- Chcę pogadać z Uraharą. NATYCHMIAST!

- Już mówiłem, że szef śpi.

Zazgrzytał zębami, a Rangiku zachichotała. Najwyraźniej świetnie się bawiła. Rzucił jej groźne spojrzenie typu uważaj-bo-może-się-to-źle-dla-ciebie-skończyć. Wziął głęboki oddech.

- A kiedy wstanie? – zapytał spokojnie.

- Kiedy się obudzi.

Zacisnął pięści. Na zewnątrz robiło się już jasno. Nie miał zamiaru stać i czekać. Do sklepu wszedł Yumichika.

- Znalazłem kryjówkę Bounto – oznajmił – Kira i Shuuhei już są na miejscu i pilnują wejścia. Proponowałbym zaatakować, zanim nas wykryją. Kapitanie? – zwrócił się do Bushou.

- Czekajcie – zadecydował po chwili zastanowienia – Rangiku, idź z nim, nie atakujcie, dopóki się nie zjawimy, chyba że zaistnieje taka potrzeba.

Ayasegawa wyjaśnił mu, gdzie znajduje się to miejsce, po czym wraz z Matsumoto zniknęli, używając shunpo. Okanashii założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na Tessaia. Z góry, bo mimo iż obaj byli podobnego wzrostu, to jednak Shinigami był wyższy.

- Gdzie jest Kiremono? – zapytał.

- Śpi.

- Koniec! – zdenerwował się Bushou i przeszedł obok Tessaia w głąb sklepu. Uchylał wszystkie drzwi, aż w końcu natrafił na te właściwe.

- To tak wygląda, do diabła, twoje przekazywanie informacji? – powiedział głośno do śpiącej w objęciach Urahary Kiremono. Tam się ważą losy całego świata, a oni w najlepsze śpią, po niezłej popijawie, co wywnioskował z leżących wszędzie butelek po sake. Wiedział od Hisagiego, że Kisuke to stary przyjaciel tego rudzielca, ale… Ale aż tak stary?

Urahara Kisuke, dawny Kapitan Dwunastego Oddziału, założyciel Instytutu Rozwoju Technologicznego, musiał uciekać z Seireitei po niesłusznym oskarżeniu. Bushou wyobrażał go sobie nieco inaczej. A tu: słomiane włosy, kapelusik, tradycyjne sandały, nieodłączny wachlarz…

- Nie drzyj się tak… Bushou… - odpowiedziała mu Kiremono i z powrotem opadła na pierś Urahary. „Chyba nie ma zamiaru spać?" – pomyślał i chwyciła go nagle irracjonalna złość. Podszedł do leżącej i potrząsnął nią gniewnie, mówiąc, a właściwie krzycząc:

- Wstawaj w tej chwili!

Urahara spojrzał na niego dziwnie spod kapelusza. Bushou dojrzał dziwny błysk w oku i leciutki uśmieszek, po czym tamten popchnął ją ręką, którą dotychczas obejmował ją w tali, prosto w ramiona Okanashiiego. Lekko zaskoczony, pomógł jej jednak wstać.

- Co wy do cholery robicie, nie jestem zabawką…- potrząsnęła głową Kiremono i spojrzała nieprzytomnie na niego - Tak szybko skończyliście?

- Cytrynko - powiedział zjadliwie Bushou - Jest ranek następnego dnia.

- Jaki cholera ranek – jęknęła Kiremono - I weź tak głośno nie oddychaj…

Rozbroiła go tym i zachichotał. Ona popatrzyła na niego uważniej, jakby rozbudzona tym odgłosem i wykrztusiła ze strachem w głosie:

- Ty krwawisz! Na pewno nic poważniejszego ci nie jest?

Wytarła krew z kącika jego ust i zaczęła podejrzliwie obmacywać mu żebra. Nie wiedzieć czemu, zirytowało go to, więc chwycił ją za ręce i powiedział:

- Uspokój się, nie umrę od tego.

- Aby na pewno? Nie chcę, żeby Rangiku mnie potem włóczyła za szmaty po całym Seireitei, że czegoś nie przyuważyłam…- powiedziała i przyłożyła mu z pięści w klatkę piersiową. Poczuł jak odzywa się uśpiony ból i ze świstem wypuścił powietrze. Zaklął głośno.

- Ty ruda wariatko! – jęknął i odkaszlnął krwią. Pięknie. Dopiero przestał kasłać krwią. Ona jedynie się uśmiechnęła, co jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczyło i powiedziała:

- Wiedziałam, że nie jesteś taki całkiem zdrowy. Gdzieś tam powinien siedzieć Hanatarou, idź do niego.

- A ty chodź ze mną, dam ci coś, żebyś chociaż trochę otrzeźwiała- powiedział Kisuke, obejmując jej ramiona. Wściekł się jeszcze bardziej. Wyszli, a on zaskoczony totalnym olaniem jego osoby, stał jeszcze przez chwilę. Nie rozumiał, skąd część tej złości, co nakręcało go jeszcze bardziej.

Przeszedł do pomieszczenia, gdzie zebrani byli Inoue, Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, Renji i Hanatarou. Ten ostatni klęczał nad jakimś dzieckiem, ofiarą ataku Bounto. Po chwili dołączyli do zgromadzonych Urahara z Kiremono, wyglądająca na o wiele bardziej przytomną, niż wcześniej. Uklęknęła pomiędzy Rukią i Uraharą, zaraz naprzeciw Bushou. Zlustrował ja spojrzeniem, a ona chyba tego nie dostrzegła.

- Hanatarou, co tu się dzieje? - spytał Ichigo.

Yamada, patrząc na dziecko, zaczął poważnym tonem:

- Ten dzieciak został poważniej ranny niż Keigo. Próbowałem jak mogłem, ale…

- Nie może być! - powiedział Chad.

- Jego dusza szybko słabnie - kontynuował chłopak.

- No nie! - jęknęła Orihime.

- Proszę, użyj mojej duszy- zaoferował się Chad - Nie odniosłem żadnych poważnych obrażeń. Użyj tej samej techniki, której użyłeś, aby ratować Keigo!

- W tym przypadku to nic nie da. Wszystko, co możemy zrobić, to mieć wiarę w jego wolę życia.

Wzrok Renjiego stał się nieobecny. Spuścił głowę.

- To moja wina – powiedział - Jeżeli bym się wtedy bardziej postarał… On… Nie skończyłby w takim stanie!

Ichigo spojrzał na niego współczująco.

- Uspokój się, Renji - powiedziała Rukia.

- Zamknij się! - naskoczył na nią.

- Wygląda na to, że grupa porucznik Matsumoto wyruszyła, aby zmierzyć się z Bounto.

- To prawda - wtrącił Okakanashi - Umówiłem się z nimi, że dołączymy do nich zaraz po krótkiej naradzie, ale znając życie nie powstrzymali się i już pewnie tam weszli.

- Rozumiem co czujesz - dodała Rukia, jakby nie usłyszawszy Bushou, patrząc na Renjiego, który znów spuścił wzrok - Ale, jeżeli się w to prywatnie zaangażujesz, nawet najprostsze rzeczy wydają się być zagmatwane.

- Cholera… - mruknął Abarai.

Kurosaki nie mógł już się powstrzymać, patrząc na zasmuconego Renjiego. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, żeby go pocieszyć.

- Jestem pewien, że wyzdrowieje - powiedział cicho - Wszystko jest w porządku.

- Ichigo…

- Kiedy byliśmy w Społeczności Dusz, byłem już jedną nogą w grobie, a Hanatarou mnie uzdrowił - kontynuował Zastępczy Shinigami - Wierzymy w niego. Musimy się skoncentrować na walce. Nie możemy pozwolić Bounto robić to, co im się żywnie podoba!

Renji prychnął i wstał.

- Skoro ty mnie pouczasz, musiałem stać się naprawdę słaby.

- Że co? - rzucił się Ichigo.

Renji odwrócił tylko głowę. Po chwili wszyscy, oprócz Bushou, Remon i Urahary wyszli z pokoju. Zanim Ichigo zdążył wyjść, Urahara ocknął się i powiedział:

- Kurosaki! Masz chwilę?

Chłopak zamknął drzwi i usiadł z powrotem pomiędzy nimi.

- Bounto są potężniejsi niż przypuszczałem.

- Dużo potężniejsi - wtrącił się Bushou, pamiętając poprzednią walkę i upierdliwego staruszka - Będąc Shinigami na poziomie kapitańskim miałem z nimi problem. Fakt, że mamy nałożony limit, ale powinniśmy sobie poradzić z nimi bez problemu.

Kiremono zamyśliła się i zapytała Okanashiiego:

- Myślisz, że powinnam skontaktować się z Mayurim i rozpocząć procedurę ich ściągnięcia?

Pokręcił głową.

- Myślę, że się obędzie.

- Taa, zauważyłem - mruknął Ichigo.

- Możesz ich pokonać bez konieczności użycia Bankai? - kontynuował Kisuke.

- Oczywiście nie mogę użyć jeszcze Bankai, ale… Cóż mogę powiedzieć… Czuję, że jest w zasięgu ręki.

Okanashii uśmiechnął się w duchu. Ta pewność siebie… Aż za duża.

- Zrobię to - dodał po chwili pomarańczowowłosy.

- Na pewno? - spytał Urahara. Spojrzał na zdecydowany wyraz twarzy Kurosakiego i dodał - Rozumiem. Zostawiam to tobie.

Wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie spotkali się z resztą. Bushou od razu oparł się o ścianę i spoglądnął na czyste, piękne niebo. Przysłuchiwał się toczącej obok rozmowie.

- Kon, ty też idziesz? - spytał Ichigo pluszaka.

- Zamknij się! Wraz z siostrzyczką zamierzam skopać parę tyłków!

Remon zachichotała i położyła Ichigo dłoń na ramieniu.

-Ja, pan Kon, zamierzam iść, aby chronić siostrzyczkę!- kontynuował wypchany zwierzak - Nie lekceważcie mnie!

- Będzie dobry, by zatrzymać kilka kul - powiedziała Rukia. Kon padł twarzą na ziemię. Urahara wbił w niego wzrok.

- Lilin, Cloud, Nova, liczę na was – powiedział.

- Oczywiście! - wykrzyknęła Lilin - Zostaw Ichigo, rudzielcu!

Bushou spojrzał na Ichigo. Wypchana kura, stojąca na ramieniu Kurosakiego, spoglądała złowrogo na Cytrynkę, trzymającą dłon na drugim ramieniu pomarańczowowłosego. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

- Że co proszę? – zapytała Kiremono.

- Słyszałaś! Odczep się od niego! Ona nie idzie, prawda Urahara?

- Oczywiście, że nie idę! Muszę zdawać na bieżąco raport kapitanowi dowódcy, nie da się tego robić w czasie walki!

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że powinnaś przestać go dotykać!

Bushou znowu się odwrócił i jeszcze szerzej uśmiechnął. Ta ptaszyna, tak śmiesznie podskakująca ze złości strasznie go rozbawiła. Kiremono spojrzała zdumiona na Ichigo.

- Przepraszam, Cytrynko, to bezczelne ptaszysko…

Bez słowa przestała się opierać o jego ramię i otrzepała jego kosode ze złośliwym uśmiechem, a potem wspięła się na palce i szepnęła mu do ucha.

-Te ptaszysko chyba się w tobie zakochało.

Ichigo natychmiast poczerwieniał.

- Zostaw to nam! – krzyknął zapalczywie Cloud, odpowiadając na wcześniejsze zapytanie sklepikarza.

- Żaden problem- dodał Nova.

- Hej, żarłoku!- zawołał .

- Co to? – zapytał Renji. Wygląda na to że coś dostał.

- Onigiri. Zawsze tracisz energię, gdy jesteś głodny, tak? Zjedz to przed walką.

- Panie żarłoku, Jinta sam to zrobił! Od kiedy nigdy nie dawał ci drugiego… - dodała Ururu

- Zamknij się!- krzyknął na nią chłopak - Nie gadaj głupot!

- Dziękuję - powiedział Abarai - Hanatarou…

- Tak?

- Zajmij się tym dzieckiem.

- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy.

- Idziemy? - spytał Ichigo. „Wreszcie" – pomyślał Bushou i kiwnął głową. Odbił się od ściany. Zanim zdążył przejść parę kroków Kiremono w niego paczką z medykamentami. Dostał w głowę. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią.

- Chcesz mnie zabić? - wściekł się.

- Wręcz przeciwnie, wypij tamte zielone lekarstwo zaraz, a resztę możesz użyć w czasie walki, jest tam maść zatrzymująca krwawienie i parę wynalazków Kisuke.

Łyknął zielone paskudztwo i ruszył, tym razem na dobre.

- Trzymaj się, Leniwcu! - krzyknęła za nim Remon.

- Ja ci dam Leniwca! – odwrzasnął w biegu.

Dziewczyna zawróciła do wnętrza sklepu. Usłyszała za sobą cichy głos.

- Czy to w porządku, że ich nie ostrzegliśmy? - spytał Tessai.

- ŻE CO? - spytała Kiremono złowróżbnym tonem.

- Czasami zdarzają się i takie bitwy - powiedział Kisuke beznamiętnie.

- Czegoś ty im nie powiedział, do jasnej cholery?

- Później ci powiem.

- KISUKEEE!

- Później.

Przewróciła oczami i weszła za nim do sklepu, zastanawiając się, gdzie będzie mogła rozłożyć terminal komunikacyjny i Centralę Piekielnych Motyli.

**Sklep Urahary, chwilę później**

- Jesteś pewien, że mogę skorzystać z tego pokoju?- spytała, rozglądając się po przestronnym pomieszczeniu.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Pomóc ci rozstawić sprzęt?

- Jeśli możesz. Ja wezwę kilka Piekielnych Motyli z Seiretei. Mogę otworzyć Senkaimon w twojej piwnicy?

- Tak, czuj się jak u siebie.

- Dziękuję, Kisuke, jesteś niezastąpiony.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Uważaj, bo ci to przypomnę!- krzyknął za nią.

Zachichotała i zeskoczyła na dół. Nie bawiąc się w chodzenie gdziekolwiek dalej, otworzyła przejście. Gdy tylko pojawił się Piekielny Motyl, wzięła go na palec i przesłała mu polecenie sprowadzenia jeszcze sześciu Motyli. Usiadła przy otwartym przejściu i czekała. Po chwili pojawiły się i usiadły na jej ręku. Przydzieliła im poszczególne osoby z grupy uderzeniowej wysłanej do świata żywych, a następnie z jednym z nich wróciła do pokoju, zamykając Senkaimon.

- O… - wykrztusiła, gdy weszła.- Już?

Kisuke roześmiał się.

- A za kogo ty mnie masz, jestem założycielem Instytutu Rozwoju Technologicznego.

- Połącz mnie z Kapitanem Dowódcą, proszę, ja muszę wyjąć z ekwipunku mój komunikator.

Gdy wróciła po dwóch minutach, Urahara rozmawiał z Yamamoto.

- Skąd ty to wiesz, Kisuke? - zapytał Kapitan Dowódca.

- Mam swoje źródło informacji.

Staruszek spojrzał na Remon, ściskającą w dłoni komunikator.

- Wiesz coś o tym, dziecko? - spytał.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nic, a nic! Pomijając fakt, że zupełnie nie wiem, o czym rozmawialiście.

- To skąd wiesz, że nic o tym nie wiesz?

- Bo ja nigdy nic nie wiedziałam o jego ciemnych sprawkach- powiedziała, szturchając byłego kapitana dwunastego Oddziału w brzuch.

- Bo byłaś zaledwie dzieciakiem, zanim musiałem uciekać - mruknął niezrażony.

- Widzisz, Kapitanie Dowódco? On mnie cały czas tak traktuje.

Ktoś za plecami Dziadka Yamamoto odchrząknął i wyszedł na pierwszy plan.

- Toushirou! Co u ciebie?

- To nie jest przyjacielska pogawędka, Kiremono. Zdaj raport.

- Już się robi, panie Dowodzący Akcją.

- Nie kpij sobie ze mnie - powiedział Hitsugaya. W jego głosie było zauważalne zdenerwowanie.

- Jejku, jejku… No więc słuchaj…

W czasie, kiedy ona opowiadała, co jak dotąd się zdarzyło, grupa Bushou dotarła do wylotu jaskini, gdzie kryli się Bounto.

- Cholera – zaklął Bushou, nie zauważając nikogo innego prócz nich – Nie poczekali…

- Piekielne motyle! – Abarai wskazał sześć lecących owadów – To od Cytrynki.

Jeden motyl usiadł na palcu Bushou, drugi u Renjiego, reszta wleciała do jaskini. W tym samym momencie w sklepie Urahary Kiremono skończyła referować minione zdarzenia.

- To na razie wszystko. Teraz sprawdzę, czy Piekielne Motyle do nich dotarły - zakończyła wywód, wyciągając komunikator i przykładając go do ucha - Rangiku?

- Jestem.

Bushou też wpadł na ten pomysł.

- Poczekajmy aż ta ruda cholera sprawdzi łączność – mruknął Okanashii.

- Ruda cholera? – zapytał Kon – Masz na myśli przepiękną boginię z wielką doliną rozkoszy? – głos mu się rozmarzył, A Bushou zaśmiał się cicho.

- Renji? – odezwał się głos z komunikatora.

- Obecny – powiedział słabym głosem Renji i również wybuchł śmiechem, zaraz po wyłączeniu nadawania. Nawet jeśli Kiremono była tym nieco zdziwiona, nie zaprzestała testowania łączności.

- Yumichika?

- Te komunikatory wcale nie są piękne…

Przewróciła oczami.

- Shuuhei?

- Na każde twoje zawołanie, Cytrynko!

- Izuru?

- Na rozkaz, pani kapitan.

W pokoju panowała nieco spięta atmosfera. Wręcz czuło się lodowaty chłód, padający z jego oczu. Toushirou wpływał tak na wszystkich. „Szlag by go z tą sztywnością!" – pomyślała wściekle.

Zupełnie inna atmosfera panowała przed jaskinią. Słowa Kona bardzo ją rozluźniły

- Kon, ty tylko o jednym – Rukia strąciła go z ramienia i przydeptała pyszczkiem do ziemi.

- Leniwiec? – tym razem przemówił komunikator Okanashiiego, a słysząc treść komunikatu, zapanowała ogólna wesołość.

- Bushou! Czy to tak trudno wymówić? – wysyczał wściekle do mikrofonu, po czym wyłączył go – Ruda cholera! Nawet Rangiku nie jest tak męcząca…

- Jesteś wściekły, czyli żyjesz – skwitowała Kiremono, siedząc po turecku na podłodze – Mówcie mi na bieżąco, co się dzieje na polu, mam tutaj bezpośrednie połączenie z Dziadkiem i Białaskiem…

- TOUSHIROU, jeśli już musisz mówić mi po imieniu!

Niezrażona jego wrzaskiem kontynuowała:

- A dobrze by było, gdyby mieli bezpośredni wgląd w to, co się dzieje.

- Przyjęto - usłyszała zgodny chór sześciu głosów.

- Na razie bez odbioru - powiedziała, zaczepiając komunikator w pobliżu twarzy - Wszyscy mają Piekielne Motyle, jesteśmy w kontakcie – te słowa skierowała do Yamamoto.

- To dobrze. Zatem czekamy na pierwsze wieści.

Bushou wciąż był wściekły po ośmieszeniu jego osoby przez Kiremono. W tym stanie lepiej było się do niego nie odzywać. Co niektórzy nie mają jednak instynktu przetrwania…

- Więc powiecie w końcu – powiedział umorusany Kon, gdy wydostał się spod buta Rukii – Kogo miałeś na myśli, Leniwcu?

Wraz z ostatnim słowem ujrzał, że chyba przesadził. Okanashii spojrzał na niego morderczym wzrokiem. Próbował się wycofać, jednak wkurzony Bushou chwycił go za ucho.

- Wyrwiesz mi ucho, wyrwiesz mi ucho! – wrzeszczał pluszak, próbując się oswobodzić.

- Czy ty coś powiedziałeś? – powiedział morderczym tonem Okanashii, spoglądając groźnie na tę kupkę nieszczęścia.

- Przepraszam! – wrzeszczał jak opętany Kon – Wybacz! Wybacz mi i nic mi nie rób!

Okanashii pacnął nim o ziemię, a Kon przyczołgał się do „swojej siostrzyczki" i oparł się o jej nogę.

- Słyszycie te dziwne dźwięki? – zapytał nagle Ichigo.

- Chyba się zaczęło – powiedział Chad.

- Ojej – skomentowała Orihime.

„Wreszcie się zaczyna!" – pomyślał Bushou. Przez kilka następnych chwil nie będzie się musiał przejmować nudą.

Nie to co Kiremono. Szybko znudziło ją zwykłe siedzenie i zaczęła buszować po pokoju, zaglądając w każdy możliwy kąt. Gdy miała otworzyć jeden kufer, Urahara nagle zjawił się przed nią.

- Tego nie dotykaj!

- Ale… - próbowała przejść mu pod ramieniem.

- Nie ma żadnego ale!

- Oj, Kisuke… - spróbowała przemknąć pod drugim ramieniem, ale przytrzymał jej głowę dłonią.

- Powiedziałem nie!

- No co ty tam trzymasz, hentajce?

Zarumienił się.

- Nic ci do tego.

- Oj, pokaż… - zdołała uchylić wieko kufra, ale w tym samym momencie została na tyle silnie odepchnięta, że uderzyła w przeciwległą ścianę. Yamamoto obserwował to wszystko z lekkim uśmiechem, a Hitsugaya ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Hej! Mogłeś mnie uszkodzić!

- A ty mogłaś uszkodzić moją reputację, jak mówię nie to nie, zrozum, kobieto!

- Jesteś nudnym dzieciakiem – powiedziała do Toushirou, zauważając jego minę - Masz ledwie 119 lat, a zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał z 1000, bez urazy, Dziadku.

- Nic osobistego, rzeczywiście mając tyle lat, byłem napuszony jak Toushirou.

- Hej! - zdenerwował się Hitsugaya - Wcale nie jestem napuszony.

- Jesteś! Nawet Byakuya potrafi się bawić lepiej niż ty.

Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, ale nawet nie skomentował informacji, że Kuchiki Byakuya potrafi się bawić.

- Trafiliśmy na wroga - usłyszała w słuchawce głos Rangiku - To chyba Lalka…

- Cytrynko, co tam cię dzieje? - Okanashii wbił się w transmisję.

- Kiremono, czy to tak trudno powiedzieć? - odgryzła się - Poczekaj chwilę - powiedziała do niego i przełączyła się na Rangiku - Jak się zorientujesz jak ona działa wyślij mi informacje, żebym mogła je przekazać Leniwcowi.

- Zrozumiałam, bez odbioru.

Przełączyła się z powrotem na Bushou.

- Rangiku i reszta zostali zaatakowani przez wroga, to chyba Lalka, ale nie są do końca pewni, jak będę miała więcej informacji, to od razu ci przekażę. W ogóle co ty taki niecierpliwy jesteś?

- Hej, ty w przeciwieństwie do mnie nie stoisz na zewnątrz tej jaskini i nie słyszysz jak coś się wali! – odgryzł się. Co za kobieta…

- Nie marudź. Bez odbioru, Leniwcu.

- Ty ruda cholero! W twoim wydaniu jest to tak wkurzające, ze pobiłaś nawet Rangiku – wykrzyknął nieźle wkurzony. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że wyłączyła się – Jak ja ją dorwę…

- Możemy już iść? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony Ichigo, jakby nie zwracając uwagi na to, że resztę dialog szalenie rozbawił.

- Czemu nie? – ni to stwierdził, ni to zapytał Bushou i uśmiechnął się, zaplatając ręce z tyłu głowy.

Ichigo ruszył do przodu, ale zatrzymał go Renji:

- Zaczekaj.

Zaczął grzebać w wewnętrznej części swojego stroju i wyciągnął onigiri zrobione przez Jintę. Odwinął ją z opakowania i jak gdyby nigdy nic wziął duży kęs. Przełknął i zrobił się cały czerwony, po czym wrzasnął:

- Pali! Aaaa! Pali, pali, pali!

Wyrzucił opakowanie wraz z resztą onigiri w powietrze i zaczął biegać w kółko.

- Zawiera w sobie super mocne przyprawy – Rukia przeczytała opis na opakowaniu.

- I tak już będzie do końca, co? – westchnął Ichigo.

Gdy Renji wreszcie się uspokoił, a raczej kiedy znaczącym walnięciem w głowę uspokoił go Kurosaki, weszli do środka. Ichigo spojrzał na zwisającą mu z ramienia Lilin i zapytał ją:

- I ja tam? Potrafisz wyczuć jakichś Bounto?

- Yyymmm… - zastanowiła się – Nie jestem pewna…

- Wyczuwam obecność ludzi – powiedział Cloud – Ale obawiam się, że w tej jaskini znajduje się coś, co uniemożliwia wyczucie reiatsu. Tak mi się zdaje.

- Rozumiem – stwierdziła krótko Rukia, po czym dodała, mówiąc jakby do siebie – Więc dlatego nie byliśmy w stanie ich znaleźć.

Poszli w głąb tunelu. Po chwili Inoue stwierdziła zmartwionym głosem:

- Mam nadzieję że Rangiku i reszcie nic nie jest.

- Mam złe przeczucia – zaprzeczył Chad.

- Gadacie głupoty – powiedział Bushou, ciągle się uśmiechając – To porucznicy. Nic im nie jest. Nie dadzą się łatwo pokonać.

Przez chwilę towarzyszył im w wędrówce jedynie odgłos kroków, dudniący w korytarzu i powracający echem. Korytarz nagle rozszerzył się.

Znikąd pojawili się wrogowie. Małe, śmieszne, wiszące w powietrzu oczy.

- To są… - pisnęła Orihime

- Ta, te same co wcześniej – potwierdził Chad.

- Więc żeście wyleźli – powiedział z uśmieszkiem na twarzy Ichigo.

- Uciekajmy! – krzyknęła przerażona Lilin.

Pobiegli przed siebie. Bushou spoważniał i wyciągnął komunikator.

- Kiremono, napotkaliśmy wroga – powiedział spokojnie do mikrofonu, będąc w biegu – Masz jakieś wieści od grupy Rangiku?

Słysząc komunikat Okanashiego, przełączyła się na inny kanał.

- Rangiku? Rangiku! Rangiku!

Po drugiej stronie była tylko głucha cisza.

- Yumichika? Ayasegawa?

Cisza.

- Izuru?

Nic.

- Shuuhei? SHUUHEI! SHUUUUHEEEI!

Cichy trzask potwierdził jej przypuszczenia. Wszystkie Piekielne Motyle zostały zniszczone.

Grupa Bushou, w chwile po tym jak skomunikował się z Kiremono, wbiegła do większej sali. Była bardzo wysoka, miała sześć różnych korytarzy i dziwne formacje naskalne, wyglądające jak szczątki budynków.

- Co to za miejsce? – zapytał zdziwiony Ichigo.

- To chyba ruiny – odpowiedziała Rukia – Rozdzielają się na pięć różnych ścieżek.

- Phi! – prychnął Abarai - To jest obrona Bounto, skierowana przeciw intruzom?

Poszli dalej. Wtedy nadeszła odpowiedź od Kitashiro.

- Żadnych wiadomości… Nic…- miała problemy z mówieniem - Obawiam się, że wszystkie Piekielne Motyle zostały zniszczone a oddział rozgromiony. Uważajcie na siebie i odszukajcie ich. Proszę, Bushou…

Przełknął ślinę. Cały spokój uleciał w jednym momencie.

- Zrobię co w mojej mocy, Kiremono. Nie pozwolę zginąć Rangiku, Izuru, Shuuheiowi ani Ayasegawie. Nawet za cenę mojego życia.

Nie odpowiedziała.

- Bez odbioru – powiedział i wyłączył się. W samą porę.

- Kurosaki-kun, czy to? – zapytała z przerażeniem w głosie Inoue.

Unosiły się nad nimi. Całe chmary. Zaatakowały.

- Zawyj, Zabimaru! – krzyknął Renji i przeciął całą chmarę. Ichigo również rzucił się do ataku, razem z Chadem. Bushou krzyknął razem z Rukią:

- Hadou no youn! Byakurai!

Mimo zniszczenia naprawdę ogromu tych dziwadeł, wciąż przybywało nowych. Inoue postawiła tarczę nad Rukią, która została gwałtownie zaatakowana.

- Cholera, jest ich za dużo – powiedział Ichigo.

- Rąbiemy i rąbiemy, a końca nie widać – dodał Renji.

- W takim tempie nic nie zdziałamy! – krzyknęła na nich Rukia – Zaciągnijmy je do ciaśniejszego pomieszczenia i zaatakujmy wszystkie razem!

- Dobry plan! – stwierdził Bushou.

Nagle Inoue zamarła i popatrzyła z przerażeniem za Kuchiki. Dwa cosie oświetliły filar za Rukią, a z powstałego cienia wyłoniła się dziwna pięść.

- Co jest, Inoue? – zapytała Rukia.

- Uważaj! – krzyknęła Orihime.

Rukia odwróciła się, a pięść uderzyła, wybijając ja mocno w powietrze. Renji użył shunpo by ja złapać i razem uderzyli w sufit. Spadli na ziemię i zaatakowało ich stado potworków. Bushou z niesamowitą prędkościa przeciął jedno po drugim.

- Jesteście cali? – zapytał.

- W porządku – odpowiedział Abarai – Rukia?

- Jeszcze żyję – powiedział, otwierając oczy i uśmiechając się.

Bushou usłyszał z tyłu dziwny odgłos. Odwrócił się tylko po to by zobaczyć jak Ichigo zmaga się z ogromnym mieczem, a z tyłu zbliża się do niego piła tarczowa. Już miał się ruszyć, gdy Inoue użyła swej tarczy, by obronić Kurosakiego. Gdy próbowała sama zaatakować, wróg znikł. Ichigo zaatakował miecz, ale ten przekształcił się w macki, które chwyciły go i unieruchomiły, wraz z Inoue. Powoli wciągały ich w cień.

Bushou usłyszał przed sobą dziwny dźwięk. Nie miał czasu by pomóc tym dwojgu, bo jego samego zaatakowały te paskudztwa. Zaczął ciąć je mieczem, a ich i tak nie ubywało.

- Warcz, Haineko! – usłyszał nagle. Uznał że musiał się przesłyszeć i zaczął się cofać w kierunku Kurosakiego, dalej tnąc wrogów. Miał nadzieję że zdąży na czas i nie pozwoli im na śmierć.

- Rangiku! – krzyknęła Rukia z Renji. Rzucił okiem za siebie i mało nie podskoczył z radości. Rangiku żyła i nic jej nie było! Matsumoto zniszczywszy więzy, krępujące Ichigo z Orihime, wzięła się za świecące oczy. W tym czasie miejsce macek zastąpiła olbrzymia ręka. W chwili zniszczenia oczu, ręka zniknęła.

- Lalka wyłania się z cienia, stworzonego przez świecące oczy! – krzyknęła Rangiku – Zniszczcie wszystko co tworzy cień!

Zrozumieli w mgnieniu oka. Zaczęli niszczyć wszelkie stalagmity i głazy, a Ichigo przepędził dziwadła używając Getsugi Tenshou.

Gdy było po wszystkim, podeszli do Matsumoto. Bushou rzucił się na nią i mocno przytulił.

- Jak ja się cieszę ze nic ci nie jest! – wykrzyknął rozradowany.

- Hej, hej, to do ciebie niepodobne – zdziwiła się Rangiku.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiłem! Powiem to Cytrynce, też się ucieszy!

Wstał i odszedł kawałek. Pozostali również cieszyli się z nadejścia pani Porucznik.

- Hej, Cytrynka, mam dla ciebie świetną wiadomość – powiedział od razu po włączeniu komunikatora – Rangiku żyje i ma się dobrze!

- To dobra informacja – od razu nadeszła odpowiedź. Zaraz, zaraz… To nie była Kiremono.

- Kisuke? Co ty tam robisz – zapytał ze zdziwieniem.

- Cytrynka postanowiła do was dołączyć.

- I ty jej pozwoliłeś? – prawie wrzasnął do mikrofonu – Tu jest zbyt niebezpiecznie!

- Nie miałem wiele do gadania. Jest dorosła, a ja nie miałem zamiaru zatrzymywać jej siłą.

- Jesteś idiotą, Urahara – powiedział wkurzony i rozłączył się. Sam nie wiedział, czemu się o nią martwi. Była kapitanem. Poradzi sobie. Zresztą… Może nie dotrze do momentu, gdy pokonają Bounto?

Podszedł do reszty, słysząc jak Rukia mówi:

- Tak, ale…

- Słyszę was – przemówił nagle jakiś głos – Nazywam się Ugaki. Jestem Bounto. Moja lalka nazywa się Geselle. Dobrze zrobicie, jeśli będziecie o tym pamiętać.

- Draniu! Co zamierzasz zrobić? - krzyknął Ichigo.

- Cóż, po prostu wysłuchaj tego, co chcę ci powiedzieć. Dzięki Bitto, my Bounto zebraliśmy i pochłonęliśmy ogromne ilości ludzkich dusz. To zapewniło nam i naszym lalkom niesamowitą moc.

- Myślisz, że możesz nas powstrzymać, przy pomocy tych śmiesznych robali? – zapytał Reji.

- Bo jeżeli tak ci się wydaje, to jesteś w ogromnym błędzie,  
Bounto – powiedziała Kiremono, która dopiero co weszła do jaskini i rozproszyła błyskawice, które wcześniej ją otaczały. To dzięki nim dotarła tutaj tak szybko. Te dziwadła umierały, dotykając bariery. Bushou spojrzał na nią wściekle. Idiotka! Po co tu przychodziła? Miała się zajmować łącznością! Miał tam siedzieć i być całkowicie bezpieczna!

- _To kapitan_ – powiedział cichy głos w jego mózgu – _Pamiętaj o tym_.

- _Jest młoda_ – odpowiedział, również w myślach.

- _Jest starsza od Hitsugayi._

- _Ten dzieciak to geniusz._

- _Skąd wiesz, że ona nie?_

- _No właśnie, nie wiem! Mam za mało danych! Wiem tylko, że to coś pokonało czterech poruczników! Pewien mogę być tylko swoich sił. Błędem było przyprowadzać tutaj Rukię, która jeszcze nie wyzdrowiała. Chad na wiele się tu nie przyda, gdy trzeba więcej taktyki, mniej brutalnej siły. Ta dziewczyna, Orihime… Właściwie nie widziałem, żeby jakkolwiek zaatakowała lalkę. Jest świetna do leczenia, ale w wirze walki na niewiele się przydaje. Ichigo świetnie walczy, ale to może być za mało przy takiej ilości przeciwników. Renji jest cenny, bo jego ataki sięgają daleko, a Bankai nie uszkodzi tak mocno skały, jak chociażby mój. Matsumoto jest ranna, wielka szkoda, bo właściwości jej Zanpakutou mogłyby się przydać. W tym stanie jednak wiele nie zdziała. A o tej rudej cholerze nic nie wiem!_

Głos milczał.

- _I przez to wszystko musze się o nią martwić! O wszystkich! Gdybym był tu sam, po prostu poszedłbym do przodu, aż napotkam wroga. Ale tak? _

Wciąż cisza.

- _Doskonale wiesz czemu! Nie chcę znów bezsilnie przyglądać się, jak ktoś ginie! _

I znów brak odzewu. Na szczęście.

Kiremono rozglądnęła się w poszukiwaniu przeciwnika. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy spojrzała na Rangiku. Gdy nie nawiązała z nią łączności, poczuła strach. Pomyślała, że kryje się jak jakiś tchórz, zajmując się głupotami, zamiast walczyć.

- Śmiesznych robali? To niegrzeczne z twojej strony. Wiesz, to nowe lalki, które zrodziły się z życia Yoshino – powiedział Ugaki - Co do ciebie, pani kapitan, to twoi przyjaciele nie będą z tobą bezpieczni. Dajesz światło, światło daje cień.

- To znaczy? – zapytała ze zdziwieniem w głosie.

- Moja lalka, Geselle, wyłania się z cienia. Wracając… Przyswajając skoncentrowany wyciąg z żywych dusz poczyniliśmy postępy w drodze do naszej przyszłej ewolucji. Ale teraz, my Bounto, jesteśmy wypełnieni smutkiem. W końcu jesteśmy ludźmi. Nie jesteśmy żadnymi potworami. Jesteśmy ludźmi. Pomimo tego faktu stale musimy znosić podłe traktowanie ze strony innych ludzi, tylko dlatego, że posiadamy nieco inne umiejętności. Wykluczenie! Prześladowanie! I nie ma sposobu, by zostawić spadkobiercę! Łączna liczba Bounto jest określona, więc wszystko co możemy zrobić, to kurczyć się w tej liczbie. Ten ból… Nie możecie tego zrozumieć!

- Nie kapuję tego! - wtrącił wściekły Renji. Wstał.

- Renji - powiedział zaskoczony Ichigo.

- To nie tak, że nie potrafimy zrozumieć okoliczności! – krzyczał w złości Abarai - Ale nie znaczy to, że możesz kraść ludzkie życia! Nie wybaczę wam.

- Renji… - powtórzył Kurosaki.

- Wygląda na to, że moje słowa do ciebie nie dotarły – kontynuował przemowę Ugaki - Więc to nam nie pomoże. Pozwól mi to wbić w twoją głowę. Czekam w sercu tych jaskiń. Dasz radę dojść tak daleko?

- Nie doceniasz mnie! – wrzasnął nakręcony już Renji. Kipiał wręcz złością.

- Renji! Ja też idę - powiedział Kurosaki, wstając.

- Kurosaki-kun! – krzyknęła Orihime. Kiremono wzniosła cierpiętniczo wzrok ku sufitowi i zazgrzytała zębami, co rozbawiło Bushou. Gdyby nie to, że był na nią wściekły, zapewne nie powstrzymałby chichotu.

- Przepraszam, Inoue - powiedział chłopak - Zajmiesz się ranami Rukii i Rangiku?

- Czekaj! Ja wciąż… - zaczęła Rukia.

- Nie możesz! - wtrąciła się Kiremono.

- Kitashiro-taichou…

- Dalej pójdą tylko w pełni sprawni Shinigami. Ja, Renji, Ichigo i Bushou.

- Hej, zaraz! - wtrącił się Ichigo.

- Nie teraz - warknęła na niego - Chad, ubezpieczaj nasze tyły. Chroń ich na wypadek, gdyby zostali zaatakowani podczas leczenia.

- Dobra - powiedział.

- Rangiku… Wiesz może gdzie… Gdzie jest Shuuhei i Izuru? - zapytała cicho Kiremono.

- Myślę, że gdzieś tam są, ale… Bądźcie ostrożni –powiedziała z troską w głosie - Dołączę do was, gdy tylko uleczę rany.

- Liczymy na ciebie – powiedział Ichigo.

Okanashii podszedł do Kiremono, cały dygocząc ze złości.

- A ja, mam z tobą do pogadania, ty nieodpowiedzialna… Jak możesz myśleć, że pozwolę ci gdzieś iść? - wrzasnął Bushou. Brakowało mu jeszcze, żeby bać się o nią. Wystarczająco dużo strachu najadł się, gdy stracił kontakt z Rangiku. Dałby sobie rękę odciąć, ba, poświęciłby się, żeby mogła przeżyć.

- Możesz się odczepić? Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale też jestem kapitanem, nie jestem jakąś bezbronną kobietką, która zacznie wrzeszczeć na widok niebezpieczeństwa, albo będzie wołać o pomoc! Powinieneś zdać sobie sprawę, że nasze reiatsu jest przynajmniej na tym samym poziomie - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Też była wkurzona, ale Bushou mało to obchodziło. Denerwowało go już samo to, że się o nią jakiś sposób martwił. Przecież była dla niego nikim. No właśnie, nikim.

- Ruszamy! – powiedział Kurosaki. Bushou łypnął jeszcze nieprzychylnie na Kiremono, po czym obrócił się i uśmiechnął się z otuchą do Rangiku.

Gdy już znikali w korytarzu, usłyszeli głos Kona:

- Cz-czekajcie… Oni odeszli? Zaczekajcie!

Biegli wzdłuż korytarza. Odgłosy ich kroków odbijały się echem w korytarzu. Ciszę, jaką zapanowała między nimi, przerwał Ichigo:

- Renji…

- O co chodzi? – zapytał Abarai.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Hę?

- Ten drań już wcześniej cię prowokował.

- Zastanawiałem się, co chcesz powiedzieć – prychnął Renji – Pleciesz głupoty.

- Ale z tym dzieciakiem i resztą…

- Ze mną wszystko w porządku. Za kogo ty mnie masz?

- Więc w porządku!

Dotarli wreszcie do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Zniszczyli wszystko, co mogło rzucać cień, zgodnie z radą Rangiku. Renji i Ichigo wyforsowali się trochę do przodu, unikając ciężkiej atmosfery, jaka panowała między dwoma kapitanami.

Nagle pojawiły się świecące oczy. Oświetliły od przodu sylwetki Kurosakiego i Abaraia, a z tak powstałego cienia wyłoniły się dwa miecze. Nim ktokolwiek, ani atakowani, ani kapitanowie zdążyli zareagować, opadły z przerażającą prędkością. Bushou krzyknął cicho. Zginą?

Nagle na trajektorii opadających mieczy pojawili się Kira i Hisagi, blokując je swoimi katanami.

- Nie myśl, że ta sama sztuczka zawsze zadziała! – powiedział głośno Porucznik Dziewiątego Oddziału. Wraz z Kirą odbili miecze i rozcięli paskudztwa rzucające cień. Gdy tylko schowali miecze, Kiremono podbiegła do swojego porucznika i uwiesiła mu się na szyi.

- Izuru!

- Udusisz mnie! – zdołał tylko wykrztusić.

- Przysięgam, że już nigdy przenigdy nie będę tak lekkomyślna, mogłeś zginąć przez własnego kapitana… Historia Kisuke powinna mnie czegoś nauczyć - wymruczała w jego ramię. To samo powiedziała Uraharze, gdy próbował ją zatrzymać. „_Ty nie zostawiłeś Hiyori, Kisuke. Nie masz prawa mnie zatrzymywać"._

- Shuuhei – powiedział do Hisagiego Bushou – Dobrze cię widzieć żywego.

- Wątpiłeś kiedyś w moją wolę życia? – zapytał go, uśmiechając się.

Kitashiro puściła zmaltretowanego Kirę, który natychmiast wziął głęboki wdech i podeszła do Okanashiiego, odpychając go.

- Shuuhei! – rzuciła się w ramiona Hisagiego – Jaka ja jestem nieodpowiedzialna!

- Przesadzasz, Cytrynko – powiedział Shuuhei.

- Wcale że nie! Rzuciłam mojego porucznika i przyjaciela w wir bitwy! Sama zajęłam się najmniej użytecznym zadaniem!

Tymczasem Bushou podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał się z pyłu. Warknął wściekle na Kiremono:

- Co to miało do cholery być, ruda wariatko?

- Zamknij się – odpowiedziała równie wściekle – Dałbyś im lepiej moje lekarstwa.

Kira i Hisagi spojrzeli na siebie zdumieni i wzruszyli ramionami. Nie warto było domyślać się, co między nimi zaszło. Bushou tym czasem grzebał w ubraniu i wreszcie wyciągnął lekarstwa. Kiremono wyrwała mu je z ręki i zaczęła leczyć poszkodowanych.

- Izuru, mocno krwawisz! Shuuhei, ty też? – zapytała zmartwiona.

- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że wyszedłem bez szwanku – odpowiedział Hisagi – Nie doceniliśmy tych cholernych Bounto.

- Wiecie coś o Rangiku? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie Kira – Albo o pięknisiu?

- Spotkaliśmy Matsumoto – wtrącił się do rozmowy Ichigo, który dotychczas stał na uboczu.

- Jest z Rukią, Chadem i Inoue – dodał Renji.

- Uwaga! – krzyknął Bushou, który uważnie obserwował okolicę. Jaskinię zalało światło i z sufitu zaczęły spadać ucięte stalaktyty. Rzucili się do ucieczki. Kilka z tych dziwnych stworzeń oświetliło wbite w ziemię, ucięte kawałki skał. Ichigo znalazł się w pułapce. Od tyłu zaatakowały go włócznie.

- Unieś głowę, Wabisuke! – krzyknął Kira i zaatakował Geselle.

- Idiota - warknęła wściekle.

Nie dość, że była zła na Bushou, to jeszcze musiała obserwować, jak jej porucznik, zamiast poddać się leczeniu, rzuca się na wroga. Wyciągnęła dwa palce w stronę włóczni.

- Hadou no youn. Byakurai!

Biała błyskawica przecięła wszystkie włócznie, jedną po drugiej. Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona, na widok zdziwionej twarzy Kiry.

- Atakuje tylko od tyłu- powiedział, lądując – Co za tchórz.

Nagle za jego plecami z cienia wyłoniła się kula z kolcami. Gdyby był sam, z pewnością by zginął, ale przed atakiem obronił go Shuuhei, blokując ją mieczem. Kiremono, biegnąc za nim, wyskoczyła w powietrze, celując w nią ręką.

- Hadou no sanjuuichi! Shakkahou!

Kula rozpadła się na kawałki w rozbłysku czerwonego światła. Hisagi odkaszlnął, ocierając twarz, na której osadziła się sadza.

- Dzięki! - krzyknął do niej.

- Wracaj, Geselle! - usłyszeli polecenie Ugakiego.

Znów zostali pogrążeni w ciemności.

- Spłaciłem swój dług - powiedział cicho Shuuhei.

- Hisagi! Remon! Kira!- krzyknął Ichigo. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego przez ramię - Nic wam nie jest?

Bushou spojrzał na coraz mocniej wibrujące podłoże i właśnie otworzył usta, by wyrazić przypuszczenie, że korytarz się zaraz zawali, gdy teoria stała się praktyką. Z sufitu zaczęły spadać ogromne kamienie.

- Idź naprzód, Ichigo! – wrzasnęła Kiremono - Bushou, idź z nimi, ja tu zostanę i pomogę Kirze i Izuru, dołączymy do was jak tylko będziemy mogli!

Kiwnął głową. Nawet ucieszyło go, że miał iść przodem. Nie musiał się przynajmniej martwić o tą rudą cholerę, chociaż przed chwilą dała niezły pokaz. Zaczął biec w kierunku następnego korytarza. Renji ruszył za nim, tylko Ichigo dalej stał w miejscu.

- Ale… - usłyszał jego głos. „Ten chłopak zbyt się o wszystkich martwi" – pomyślał, jakby nie zauważając tego, ze sam czyni podobnie.

- Ta rzecz to prawdopodobnie pies strażniczy tej strefy! Jeśli będziecie za nim podążać, znajdziecie odpowiadającego mu Bounto - krzyknął Hisagi. Bushou wyczuł, że Ichigo dołączył do nich. Biegli dalej korytarzem, zostawiając za sobą huk walących się kamieni. Zastanowił się krótką chwilę, jak poradzą sobie tamci.

A poradzili sobie bardzo zgrabnie.

- Kakuheki Raikou! – krzyknęła Kiremono.

Nad nimi pojawiła się tarcza z błyskawic, zmieniająca każdy kamień, który jej dotknął w pył. Chwilę później było już po wszystkim. Przejście było całkowicie zawalone, ale byli bezpieczni. Opuściła tarczę i z powrotem usadziła ich na ziemi. Zdjęła haori i rozłożyła na nim lekarstwa. Zamyśliła się na chwilę, patrząc na nich.

- Jaka szkoda, że nigdy nie byłam w czwartym Oddziale, jak ty, Izuru… - mruknęła.

- Jeśli chcesz, to ci pomogę- powiedział.

- Nie, siedź. To wynalazki Kisuke, cokolwiek to jest, sądzę, że ma instrukcję obsługi - odpowiedziała, przyglądając się specyfikom. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Okej, wiem co powinnam zrobić.

Uklękła naprzeciw Hisagiego i rozdarła mu shitagi i kasode.

- Hej! - powiedział zaskoczony, gdy część jego ubrania wylądowała na ziemi - Co ty kombinujesz?

Przewróciła oczami.

- Nic złego, uwierz mi - zaczęła delikatnie obmacywać jego klatkę piersiową i brzuch.

W pewnym momencie jęknął cicho.

- Tak, jak myślałam - powiedziała cicho - Masz złamane żebra.

Shuuhei oparł się o głaz, zacisnął pięści i starał się nie patrzeć, gdy za pomocą kidou ustawiała odłamki kości na właściwym miejscu i przyspieszała procedurę zrastania się. Po chwili znów poczuł jej delikatne palce, opukujące lekko jego narządy wewnętrzne. Po sprawdzeniu, że wszystko z nimi w porządku, wyjęła maść tamującą krwawienie i naniosła jej trochę na każdą ranę, jaką zobaczyła. Kiedy już obejrzała go z każdej strony i upewniła się, że za jakiś czas będzie gotowy do walki, znów go lekko przytuliła.

- Nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdyby coś wam się stało - szepnęła.

Pogładził ją lekko po włosach.

- Ale wszystko jest w porządku. Nie musisz się aż tak bardzo o nas martwić.

Odsunęła się. Tak bardzo chciała spotkać się z Kisuke, że zaniedbała ich bezpieczeństwo.

- A ty byś się nie martwił, jakby nagle cztery osoby przestały odpowiadać, w tym ja?

- Pewnie bym się martwił - uśmiechnął się - Masz rację, nie powinienem cię pouczać w tym temacie.

- Prawidłowy wniosek - odpowiedziała, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Odwróciła się do Kiry, który w tym czasie dla bezpieczeństwa własnych ubrań ściągnął już górę stroju Shinigami. Prawie po każdym dotknięciu widziała, jak zaciska zęby z bólu. Prawie wszystkie jego narządy wewnętrzne były mocno opuchnięte, widocznie mocno dostał w brzuch. Przeglądając lekarstwa znalazła ciemnozielony płyn w strzykawkach.

- „Wstrzyknąć w opuchnięte lub krwawiące narządy wewnętrzne, wspomóc działanie leczniczym kidou" - przeczytała cicho.

Wzruszyła ramionami i tworzyła opakowanie. Cztery strzykawki później położyła dłonie na jego brzuchu i skupiła się. Po chwili otoczyła je zielona poświata, wnikająca w jego ciało. Ucieszyła się, gdy jego oddech przestał być przerywany i się uspokoił.

- Dziękuję, Cytrynko - powiedział Kira do swojej kapitan - Wystarczy, musisz oszczędzać reiatsu.

- I tak mam go w nadmiarze - powiedziała, kontynuując leczenie.

Pokręcił głową chwytając ją za nadgarstki i odsuwając lekko.

- Naprawdę wystarczy. Nie musisz mieć wyrzutów sumienia z tego powodu, że jesteśmy ranni.

Wyswobodziła się z jego uścisku i poprawiła włosy.

- No dobrze - przytuliła go - Naprawdę cieszę się, że żyjecie. Czas chyba iść dalej.

Spakowała lekarstwa i założyła haori. Zarzuciła Tsuyatsuya Raikou na plecy i podała paczkę z lekarstwami Kirze.

- Izuru, zostań trochę z tyłu, ja i Hisagi…

Nagle poczuła czyjeś ręce na swoich piersiach.

- Odczep się, Yoruichi - powiedziała i kopnęła ją pod kolano.

- Niezły refleks – zaśmiała się ciemnoskóra księżniczka rodu Shihouin - Kisuke przysłał mnie tu za tobą, wygląda na to, że idziemy dalej, tak?

Remon kiwnęła głową.

- No to ruszajmy.

W trójkę zniknęli w wąskim przejściu między kamieniami, zostawiając rozkojarzonego Izuru.

- Nadłożymy nieco drogi, ale powinniśmy ominąć zawalone korytarze – wyjaśniła już w trybie shunpo Yourichi – Być może nawet damy radę ich dogonić?

- Ciekawe czy znaleźli Ayasegawę… - mruknął pod nosem Shuuhei.

- W przeciwieństwie od Bushou, JA ufam ludziom. Jestem pewna, że nic im nie jest.

- A psik! – kichnął Bushou.

- Ciszej, jesteśmy na terytorium wroga – zganił go Ichigo. Czarnowłosy mało nie zdębiał. Zwrócił mu uwagę ZASTĘPCZY SHINIGAMI! Co za wstyd… Korytarz, którym biegli wreszcie się skończył i dotarli do większej jaskini. Zwolnili tempo, by nieco się rozglądnąć i zorientować w sytuacji. Była ogromna. I, na nieszczęście, cała poprzecinana stalagmitami. Mając jednak w pamięci poprzednie wydarzenia, zrezygnowali z ich niszczenia, by nie dopuścić do kolejnego zawału. Poszli przed siebie, w ciszy. Nagle dojrzeli jakieś leżące ciało.

- Yumichika-san! – krzyknął Abarai, rozpoznając je.

- Bushou, Renji! – ostrzegł Ichigo – Nadchodzą!

- Cholera – wykrzyknął czerwonowłosy.

- Jejku, jejku – westchnął Okanashii – Jakie te paskudztwa są męczące…

Nadleciały całą chmarą i rozświetliły wnętrze jaskini. Cięli w trójkę jak szaleni, ale stworzeń ani ubywało. Ułożyły się za pięcioma stojącymi w okręgu, ogromnymi filarami, tworząc cień na środku. Wyłoniło się z niego dziwaczne stworzenie, całe czarne, poprzecinane jedynie czerwonymi pasami układającymi się w dziwne wzory.

- Yumichika-san! – krzyknął ponownie Abarai. Ciało leżało niedaleko wyłaniającego się potwora.

- Co? – powiedział zdumiony Kurosaki – Jest ogromny…

- I głodny – dodał Bushou, wskazując na ślinę cieknącą z ust potwora. Ten zawył, chwycił nieprzytomnego Yumichikę i zaczął zaciskać na nim dłoń.

- Przestań! – krzyknął Renji. Stwór zatrzymał się na chwilę, po czym cisnął w ścianę Ayasegawą. Bushou chwycił go w locie, przewracając się na ziemię i sunąc po niej kilka metrów. Dobiegli do niego Renji i Ichigo.

- Yumichika-san! – krzyknął raz jeszcze Abarai.

- Tej sytuacji nie można nazwać piękną, co nie? – oprzytomniał Ayasegawa - W oddziale Zarakiego przegrana jest niczym śmierć. Z takim brzemieniem nie mógł bym im spojrzeć w oczy.

- O, on nadal żyje? – przemówił głos – Shinigami to bardzo żywotne stworzenia.

- Draniu, gdzie się chowasz? – wykrzyknął Ichigo – Wyjdź!

Ugaki tylko zaśmiał się szaleńczo.

- Jejku, jejku – westchnął Bushou – Następny potrafiący się jedynie chować Bounto. Jakie to męczące…

- Jeśli lalkarz nie chce wyjść, można go zniechęcić do dalszej walki, niszcząc mu lalkę – powiedział wkurzony Kurosaki.

- Ichigo – wtrącił się Abarai – Pozwolisz mi się tym zająć? Praca zespołowa nie jest zła. Jak mówił Urahara, frontalny atak to głupota – mówił, idąc do przodu, w kierunku lalki – Ale wiesz, w obecnej sytuacji nie za wiele mogę pomóc, ale zastanawiam się, czy nie porzucić obrony – zatrzymał się obok Kurosakiego.

- Co ty tak nagle? – zapytał Ichigo.

- Właśnie sobie przypomniałem. Jeśli masz przegrać, zrób to efektownie. Przegrywasz, gdy giniesz. Jeśli i tak zamierzasz przegrać, zrób to w efektowny sposób.

- Renji… - zdumiał się Kurosaki.

- Nie mogłem ochronić jednego dzieciaka. Wtedy, miałem uczucie, że ktoś nas uratuje. Żeby odciągnąć tego dzieciaka od niebezpieczeństwa. Wygląda na to, że od kiedy przybyłem do świata żywych, zdarzają mi się ciągle jakieś wpadki. Jeśli nie odzyskam teraz ducha walki, nie mam po co wracać do Społeczności Dusz. Poza tym, wciąż są tutaj Bounto. Powinniście oszczędzać swe siły! – tu zwrócił się również do Okanashiiego.

- Renji… - powiedział Ichigo – Ty…

- Pozwól mu iść – wtrącił się Okanashii, mówiąc poważnym tonem. Ichigo skinął głową, jakby w przyzwoleniu. Abarai podbiegł do lalki i krzyknął, wyciągając miecz:

- To ja jestem twoim przeciwnikiem!

- Samotna walka z Geselle to głupota – przemówił Ugaki – Geselle, zmiażdż go!

Stwór ryknął, uniósł ręce w górę, po czym opuścił je, uderzając silnie w ziemię. Renji uskoczył na pobliski głaz. Pozwolił wypłynąć swojemu reiatsu i krzyknął:

- Bankai!

Jego czerwonawe reiatsu pomknęło we wszystkie strony, trzęsąc całą jaskinią. Z sufitu zaczęły spadać głazy. Jego własna energia otoczyła Abarai, ukrywając go przed wzrokiem innych. Po chwili zniknęła, ukazując przemienionego Renjiego. W futrze na ramionach, trzymał w ręku jakby ogon węża, złożonego z licznych segmentów, z czerwonym futerkiem wokół czaszki. Gad ryknął

- Hihiou Zabimaru – powiedział z dumą w głosie Renji.

Geselle rzucił się do ataku. Abarai zaatakował go od góry. Ręce lalki przemieniły się w topory. Zaczął nimi machać, aż w końcu na trajektorii ciosu pojawił niejeden z segmentów broni czerwonowłosego.

- Renji, uważaj! – krzyknął Ichigo.

- Zabimaru! – krzyknął jedynie tamten.

Segment oddzielił się i topór trafił w czerwoną energię, wypełniającą broń wewnątrz.

- Jego stawy są połączone moim reiatsu – wyjaśnił Abarai, rozdzielając wszystkie segmenty – To ja decyduję, czy maja być razem, czy osobno. Tak słaby atak nie może ich rozbić! – krzyknął i ponownie połączył ze sobą stawy. Wąż ryknął.

- To na swój sposób niesamowite – skomentował Ichigo.

- Ale niezbyt piękne, co nie? – dodał Ayasegawa.

- Nie wszystko musi być piękne – wtrącił Bushou – Nasz ty narcyziku.

- Zakończę to jednym ciosem! – krzyknął Renji. Potwór zniknął.

- Wygląda na to, ze walka na twoich zasadach mi nie odpowiada – powiedział Ugaki.

- Zaatakuje od tyłu – powiedział do Ichigo i Ayasegawy Bushou – Odnoszę wrażenie, że Bounto to sami tchórze.

I rzeczywiście. Zza Renjiego wyłoniły się włócznie, których nie zdążył uniknąć. Raniły go w pierś. Bryznęła krew, a Abarai wyleciał w powietrze, wypuszczając miecz, upadł i przetoczył się po ziemi. Z filarów wyłoniły się miecz i topór. Renji uniknął topora, ale miecz rozciął mu rękę i rzucił nim potężnie. Geselle próbował zmiażdżyć go ręką, jednak wciąż nie trafiał toczącego się Shinigami. Ten wreszcie zatrzymał się, uniknął połknięcia przez wynurzającą się z pobliskiego cienia głowę i chwycił miecz. Lalka znów zniknęła. Abarai ciężko dyszał i cały spływał krwią.

- Renji! – krzyknął Ichigo, rzucając mu się na pomoc.

- Zostaw go! – chwycił Kurosakiego Yumichika.

- Co?

- Ludzie z oddziału Zarakiego walczą jeden na jednego – wyjaśnił Ayasegawa.

- On nie jest z Jedenastego Oddziału, czyż nie? – zapytał zdenerwowany Ichigo.

- Ale był jego członkiem – odpowiedział spokojnie Yumichika – Ci, którzy byli członkami Jedenastego Oddziału nie zapomną tego nawet gdy opuszczą oddział.

- Ale nawet jeśli… - spróbował raz jeszcze Ichigo.

- Kurosaki – powiedział Bushou – Myślisz że Renji chce pomocy?

- Ichigo! – wrzasnął ten, jakby na potwierdzenie słów – Mówiłem, zamknij się i uważaj. To będzie punkt zwrotny

- Och – odezwał się Ugaki – Jak zamierzasz to zrobić? Nie masz już żadnego wyboru – zaśmiał się. Nagle przerwał, a po chwili z cienia wyłonił się Geselle.

- Wreszcie wylazło! – ucieszył się Renji. Stwór wrzasnął, a ugaki powiedział:

- Twoja wola walki jest imponująca. Walczysz ze mną, wiedząc że zginiesz. To głupota! Zniszczenie ciebie będzie dla mnie pestką. Bardzo dobrze, jeśli chcesz walczyć, Geselle zetrze twojego węża w proch! To koniec. Naprzód, Geselle!

Stwór ryknął i ruszył do przodu. Renji wykrzyknął:

- Higa Zekkou!

Machnął mieczem i rozłączył segmenty. Ruszyły w kierunku potwora z przerażającą prędkością, zmieniając się w ostrza reiatsu. Przebiły potwora. Ten rozszalał się i zaczął niszczyć wszystko wokół.

- Co się stało, Geselle? – zapytał przerażony Ugaki. Stwór nadal szalał. Nagle ściana za nim rozsypała się w proch, ukazując mały pokoik.

- Tam! – wskazał go Ichigo – To stamtąd kontroluje lalkę!

- Myślisz że ci wybaczę, Kariya? – wrzasnął Ugaki – Wszystko zrobiłem doskonale! A ty… Ty bydlaku!

Potwór ruszył w jego kierunku. Wyciągnął rękę, a przerażony Bounto powiedział:

- Przestań, Geselle. To ja! Nie podchodź tu!

Lalka chwyciła go w dłoń. Rozległy się wrzaski Ugakiego, a po chwili został zmiażdżony. Potwór wybuchł jasnym światłem. Abarai upadł.

- Renji! – krzyknął Kurosaki

- Idź naprzód, zajmiemy się nim – powiedział Bushou.

- A-ale…

- Idź! – wrzasnął, odpychając go mocno. W tym samym momencie sufit nie wytrzymał i zawalił się, oddzielając ich od Zastępczego Shinigami.

- Gdzie Renji! – krzyknął do Ayasegawy.

- Musi być gdzieś tam, po środku!

Omijając spadające głazy, dotarli do nieprzytomnego Abarai i użyli shunpo, uciekając do jakiejś wnęki, która okazała się korytarzem.

Czekali długo, aż wszystko ucichnie. W między czasie Bushou obejrzał Renjiego.

- Skoczę po Inoue – powiedział do Yumichiki. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, użył shunpo by znaleźć się w korytarzu, którym tu przyszli. Spotkał tam wlokącego się Kirę.

- Izuru! – ucieszył się ze spotkania – A gdzie Shuuhei i Kiremono?

- Poszli wcześniej, tuż po tym jak dołączyła do nich Yoruichi. Zostawili mnie z resztą lekarstw i polecieli.

- Przydadzą się nam, Renji jest ranny – powiedział Bushou – Chodź!

- Wciąż ich nie spotkaliśmy… - westchnął Shuuhei.

- Nie jęcz – zganiła go Kiremono. Nagle poczuła ogromny uwolniony ładunek reiatsu. Ichigo?

- Pospieszmy się! - krzyknęła Yoruichi.

Wbiegając do jaskini, zauważyli Chada, Rukię, Inoue, Rangiku, Ichigo, a także Ishidę, który pojawił się znikąd. Co najważniejsze- zauważyli znikających w Senkaimon Bounto.

- Ichigo! Ishida! - krzyknęła Yoruichi.

- Yoruichi… - zdziwił się Ichigo.

- Spóźniliśmy się…

- Kurosaki-kuuuun! - zawyła Inoue.

Remon ledwie powstrzymała się, żeby nie palnąć jej w ten pusty rudy łeb.

- Ishida!- zawołał Chad.

- Co tu się, do diabła, stało? - spytała Rukia.

- Przysporzyłeś nam kłopotów, Ishida - oznajmiła Yoruichi.

- Dlaczego? Dlaczego umyślnie to…? - zaczął Ichigo.

- Kurosaki. Z pewnością odzyskałeś bankai, ale czy bylibyśmy w stanie pokonać go w naszym obecnym stanie?

- Takich rzeczy… Nie wiesz, póki nie spróbujesz.

- Kapitan Kitashiro, o ile się nie mylę, nie może użyć swojego bankai tutaj, żeby nie pogrzebać nas wszystkich pod ziemią - kontynuował.

Skinęła głową.

- Może formę podstawową mogłabym wyzwolić, bez uszkodzenia ścian jaskini, ale nie przeszłabym do pełnego uwolnienia.

- To by było bardzo trudne pokonać go teraz - powiedziała była kapitan drugiego Oddziału - Szczególnie, że wszyscy porucznicy, jak i kapitanowie mają nałożony limit.

- Ja… To jedyny sposób, abym go pokonał! - mówił dalej Uryuu - Mogę się domyślić, co by się stało, gdybyśmy próbowali ich pokonać raz na zawsze, tu i teraz. Ale jeśli udamy się do Soul Society…

- Dlatego powiedziałam, że taki tok myślenia to głupota! - żachnęła się Yoruichi - Nie tylko Quincy i Shinigami stają się silniejsi w Soul Society. Bounto również staną się potężniejsi!

- Co masz na myśli, Yoruichi? - spytał Kurosaki.

- Ma na myśli to, że wszystko w Soul Society jest zrobione z cząsteczek ducha, co pozwoli tym draniom pochłaniać wszystko niczym baterie - wtrąciła się Kiremono.

- Coś ty powiedziała? - zaskoczył się pomarańczowowłosy.

- To jest okropne - mruknęła Rangiku.

- Poza tym, Ishida, wiesz wszystko o tym artefakcie? - spytała Yoruichi.

- Tak. Wysokiej klasy artefakt stabilizujący moc Quincy. To stare narzędzie, które zawsze mogę użyć. Ale, nawet jeśli, potrzebuję mocy!

- To co zrobiłeś może doprowadzić do upadku świata - powiedziała kapitan trzeciego Oddziału.

Ichigo zdzielił Ishidę po głowie.

- Co ty wyprawiasz, Kurosaki? - wrzasnął na niego uderzony.

- Po co tu sterczysz, Ishida? Chodźmy do Soul Society!

- Kurosaki… - mruknął Uryuu.

- Ishida powinien robić to, co uważa za słuszne. Będziemy twoim wsparciem! - odezwała się Inoue.

-Nie kosztem całego świata - odgryzła się Remon.

Dziewczyna zamilkła ze łzami w oczach.

- Świetnie! Nikt tu nie potrafi się do niczego przydać - powiedziała Rukia.

- Przepraszam… - powiedział Uryuu, zamykając oczy.

Yoruichi i Remon westchnęły przeciągle.

- Cóż, nic nam to nie pomoże, skoro zaszli tak daleko - powiedziała Yoruichi - Nie mamy innego wyboru, jak tylko zebrać pozostałych Shinigami i zakończyć tę walkę!

- Gdy się nad tym zastanowić, to może być najlepsze rozwiązanie - dopowiedziała Rangiku.

- W końcu to Soul Society stworzyło Bounto - wzruszyła ramionami Kiremono - Teraz musi ponieść za to konsekwencje, nawet jeżeli pojawią się ranni i martwi, co?

- Heej! – wrzasnął Bushou, widząc u wylotu tunelu zgromadzonych już wszystkich, których wcześniej zostawił po drodze. Wraz z Kirą wlekli lekko podleczonego Abaraia, a z nimi szedł Yumichika.

- Renji! - krzyknęła Rukia.

- Leniwiec!- krzyknęła Matsumoto.

- Nic wam nie jest? - spytał Ichigo.

- Oczywiście! Nie myśl, że wykręciłem kitę! - powiedział Renji, uśmiechając się.

- Co z tymi Bounto? - spytał Izuru.

- Spóźniliśmy się - oznajmiła Yoruichi.

- Wszyscy zawiedliśmy. To nie jest piękny koniec… - zamyślił się Yumichika.

- Cholera… - zaklął Renji.

- Odpłacicie się Kariyi w Soul Socjety - podniosła ich na duchu Shihouin.

- Ale jak? Przecież Chad i ja… - zaczęła Inoue.

- Nie martw się, wciąż mamy Senkaimon Bounto - powiedziała Kireomono, uśmiechając się - Jeżeli ją trochę dopasujemy, wciąż będziemy mogli jej użyć.

- Rozumiem…- kiwnęła głową Orihime.

- Zaczekajcie chwilę…- Rangiku wyjęła z bluzki Duchowy Komunikator i odwróciła się tyłem - Halo, kapitanie? Dobrze mi idzie…

Lilin skoczyła na Ichigo.

- Co, co? - spytał.

- Chwilka, chwilka! Idziemy z tobą! - odwrzasnęła wypchana kura - Nie macie tam żadnych wykrywaczy Bounto, prawda?

- To prawda. Liczymy na was - powiedziała Yoruichi.

- Ja chyba pójdę do domu - powiedział słabym głosem Kon.

- Tak naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi, ale będziesz w domu całkiem sam- zauważyła Rukia.

- Sam w domu… - pluszowy zwierzak zamyślił się - Nieeee! Siostrzyczko, zabierz mnie ze sobą!

Rangiku odwróciła się do nich z powrotem.

- O jejku. Właśnie rozmawiałam z kapitanem i dostałam pozwolenie na podróż.

- Nie zostawiajcie mnie samego! - wrzeszczał Kon.

- Dobra! Naprzód, do Soul Society! - powiedział Ichigo, odwracając się przodem do Senkaimon.

- Co za napuszony styl- mruknęła Kiremono. Bushou uśmiechnął się w duchu.

- Cooo? - wydarł się nad jej głową Kurosaki. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Masz omamy słuchowe?

Westchnął i pierwszy wszedł w Senkaimon, a za nim poszła cała reszta, poza Renjim.

- Ja jeszcze muszę coś załatwić- powiedział zakłopotany, wbijając wzrok w ścianę.

Bushou wzruszył ramionami, a przejście za nimi się zamknęło.

* * *

KONIEC FRAGMENTU DRUGIEGO.


End file.
